Detroit OneShots
by B.M. Hobbs
Summary: A complitation of different one shots and ships! If you want to see something, let me know in the comments! I do take requests on anything: relationships or just situations you want to see, smut or fluff! Nothing is off limits!
1. Detroit Halloween

You had just been asked out by Connor Anderson, the adopted son of Lieutenant Hank Anderson, your boss. Connor was a detective like you, but you were still a rookie to the force, though you served in the Army for 10 years. You'd decided that you wanted to join the police to make a difference outside of the army, and closer to home. You'd become fast friends with Hank, firing back quips and sarcasm like they were nothing. Gavin Reed was a pervert but had become easier to deal with when the RK900 came.

It was Halloween and you were going to the DPD's costume party. Connor had told you to dress as anything you wanted as long as it was from any from Star Trek. Being the nerd you are proud to be, you decided to dress as Tasha Yar. You had the tight body suit on, a real, firing plasma laser gun, because why the hell not, though you had the safety on. When Connor and Hank came to pick you up, you noticed hank was dressed as Worf, though he was significantly lighter than Worf was.

When you saw Connor, however, you couldn't help but laugh. The android was dressed in the a yellow bodysuit, much like yours, his hair slicked back and black. His eyes were nearly white and his skin was white and shimmery. "Connor, are you Data?" You asked, climbing into the backseat of Hank's car.

"Yes, I am Data." He responded, his voice a perfect copy of Brent Spiner's and you loved it.

"Oh my god, this is awesome!" You were in nerd heaven. "It's like I get to meet him!"

Hank looked back at you, his eyes full of mischief. "Yeah, much like Tasha 'met' Data." His smirk was huge.

Your eyes widened at the same time as Connor's. You both understood _that_ connotation. "Hank!" Connor's cheeks were blue under the make up. "That's not appropriate!" He was so shocked it was his voice not that of Brent Spiner.

"You two have been dancing around each other this whole fucking time!" Hank laughed. "Just kiss and make out, or just have your own 'first encounter'."

You sat back, blushing furiously, silent as you watched Hank and Connor. The ride was silent to the DPD, but you had time to think. Had Connor been flirting with you? Is that what the coffee's meant? His checking up on you after a hard case? Making sure you ate something? You had flirted with him, but he never seemed to notice.

Arriving at the Precinct, everyone was blown away by Connor's Data costume, at least until you walked in. The body suit hugged your curves, revealing your rather generous chest, and bubble butt, not to mention your long legs. You put your hand on your phaser, watching everyone, daring them to say something. No one did, which was for the best; you weren't sure whether you would pistol whip them or just shoot them.

The party was fun, but you kept feeling like someone was watching you and when you turned to look at who it was, Connor would turn away quickly, his ears blue. You smiled a little bit and preened when you caught him. You were attractive to him and you love the attention he was giving you, even if it wasn't to your face.

At the end of the evening, you were a little tipsy, though Hank was _smashed_. Stumbling, swear, laughing, even crying at one point, he was stinking drunk. Connor found you and told you he needed to take Hank home and after, he would take you to yours. The drive back was filled with Hank's chainsaw snores from the back seat.

"You looked like you had fun." Connor's comment was casual… a little _too_ casual. "Captain Allen seemed to enjoy talking with you immensely."

"Nah. I served under him in the Army a few years back." You smiled. "It was weird seeing my NCO here as the SWAT Captain." You let your head lean against the chilly window. "He was like a brother to me, even now. It was good to see him. We talked about the 'glory days' in the army."

"I didn't know you served under him." Connor's voice was sullen and you realized her was adding a double meaning to the sentence.

"Not like that, Connor."

He didn't respond as he pulled into Hank's driveway. "Just give me a moment and I'll get him settled in the house. I'll leave it idling."

You nodded, and waited for him. When he got back in the car, his hair was significantly disheveled and his face was flushed. "What happened?"

"He was…" He glanced at you out of the corner of his eye as he backed out of the driveway with ease. "He was making comments about you."

"Oh." You blushed again. "What kinds of comments? Anything in particular?" Your voice was husky. The alcohol in your system was making you feel _good_.

"W-well, he said that you had a nice… butt."

"No, no," you smirked. "Don't edit it, Connor."

"He said you have a nice ass, a good 'rack' and that i should 'tap dat'." Connor's face and neck were blue. "While you are beautiful, that kind of relationship would be highly inapprop-!" He choked on his words as you laid your hand on his thigh.

"Are you… fully functional?" You smirked at the reference.

"If you mean sexually, then yes." He was flushing even brighter now, the leg your hand was on, bouncing up and down. "But, again that would be-!"

"It would be, but I don't care." You ran your nails up his thigh closer to the now noticeable bulge in his body suit. "I want you. You obviously want me. If you don't, then fine, just tell me now and I will stop."

He said nothing, but his grip tightened on the steering wheel. "I want to, but it could make things awkward at work."

"Then don't let it. Let's see where this goes for now," you purred as he shut the car off in front of your apartment building. "Are you coming inside with me?"

"Yes." He shot out of the car, coming around to your door and helping you out before pulling you against his chest, kissing you. "RA9, yes."

You didn't respond, but you did wrap your arms around his neck, pulling your legs up and around his waist. "Well, you know where my apartment is. And you can get through the lock. So, why don't you get us up there?" You attacked his neck, kissing, licking and biting as he made his way quickly to your apartment. He nearly fell when you rolled your hips into his at your door.

He scrambled to push the door open, kicking closed behind the two of you before slamming your back against it. "Fuck," he groaned, grabbing your hands and holding them above your head. "You are amazing."

"Not so bad yourself." You kissed him, biting his lip gently. "Are you going to help me out of this suit?" Without a word, he use his hips to keep you trapped against the door as the gripped the suit and tore the cloth, ripping it in half. "Hey!"

"I'll replace it," he murmured distractedly. Before you get in a word edgewise, his mouth was on your breasts, warm and wet, his hand on the other, rolling the pebbled nipple between his fingers. "So soft., so receptive." He bit your breast lightly, making you moan, your hips grinding against his.

"Please, Connor, please!" You begged him. You were going to go insane if he didn't move on. You needed him else were on your body. "Please."

"Yes, ma'am." He winked, further tearing the body suit, until it was hanging in tatters where it clung to your shapely legs. He hoisted you up until your thighs rested on his shoulders, your dripping cunt in front of his face. "So wet…" His tongue ran up through your folds, flicking over your clit like he had been doing this for years. Who knew his tongue wasn't just for analyzing evidence.

"Connor, Connor, Connor." You whimpered his name over and over as his tongue dipped into you, his nose running over your clit. Suddenly, his lips were around the bud, sucking it in and flicking his tongue over it rapidly. You had never been brought to orgasm quite that fast, but dear lord, was it good. You tried to push his head away, but he would budge, his eyes smoldering from between your legs. He didn't let up even after you came, this time squirting on his face. You could feel his smirk on your vagina, as he made you come, squirting each time, four more times.

"Please, Connor, I need you inside me!" You moaned, not caring if your neighbors could hear you. At least this time it was you having crazy monkey sex this time. "Fuck me, please, please!"

"As you command." He let you slide down his body, making sure your feet were firmly on the floor so he could slip out of the bodysuit.

He was far from average in the size department. He was just a little longer than average and thicker than most. It made your mouth water at the thought of that inside you. Just as you were about to kneel down to take him into your mouth, he grabbed you, whirled you around and lifted you, your back to his chest, your knees hooked over his arms. You nearly screamed when he slammed into you, your back arching in the best spine tingling feeling.

"Oh my god, yess!" You sobbed, his hips snapping to yours hard and fast. He knew just how to angle his thrusts to hit that spot inside you that made you see stars. He was a quick learner, never missing that mark. You came three more times, again squirting all over him, your legs were sure not going to work now, but thank the lord you did not have to work tomorrow. As you came one more time, your body shaking from over stimulation, he came, moaning in your ear, your name on his lips.

He slipped out of you, both of you moaning at the feeling. "Good lord Connor," you twisted to kiss him. "You really do adapt quickly."

"It helps that I had to probe a few Traci's memories… I learned a lot. Ask Hank about that whole thing." He winked, carrying you to your bedroom. He removed the tattered bodysuit from your legs and used the cloth to clean you and himself. "May I stay here tonight?"

"If you don't, Imma be mad at you." You smiled at him, and pulled him to you to kiss. "And if you don't come to a movie with me later this week, i will also be mad."

"Are you asking me on a date?" He smirked, his arms wrapping around you.

"Why, yes, I am."


	2. Hallucinations

You were running 30 minutes late; you hadn't meant to sleep through your alarm. "Shit shit shit!" You scrambled to get your shoes on, a piece of toast hanging out of your mouth, falling against the counter hard, probably bruising your hip. Hissing, you straightened one shoe on when you heard a knock at your door.

"Detective?" Connor's voice sounded from the other side. "Are you home?"

"Connor?" You didn't realize how shitty you sounded until that moment. "What are you doing here?"

"Hank and I were on our way to a crime scene. You were late so we needed to stop by to take you with us… Would you open the door?"

You stumbled to the door, opening it. You leaned heavily on the door frame as your head spun nastily, making your empty stomach churn.

"Are you unwell?" Connor's hands shut out and steadied you by your shoulders.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired. Didn't sleep well." You knew you were lying, but you didn't have any sick time saved up. So, you had to soldier on, shove your feet into your shoes, grab your pistol, purse, and badge and follow Connor out of the apartment. "Let's go!"

In the car, you started to feel feverish but again, you couldn't afford to take time off. Stifling a cough, you turned to smile at Hank. "Hey, kid." His voice was gruff and tired. He wasn't usually up this early so it had to be bad.

You nodded, leaning your head against the cold glass of the window. You were hot, but shivering. Shit. "Are you sure you are alright, Detective?" Connor turned in his seat to look at you. "You are pale and shivering."

"Like I said, I just didn't sleep well last night." You smiled weakly at Connor. His caring nature was sweet and endearing, but right now, you wished he would shut up. Your head was heavy and pulsing with your heartbeat. "I'm just tired."

Connor's face suggested he didn't believe you, but he thankfully dropped the subject. Hank and Connor started filling you in on what they knew thus far, which wasn't much. It looked like an android had either been taken when a human was murdered or the android had been injured while they attacked the human. "Apparently it's really gruesome."

You said nothing, just watched the scenery fly by.

* * *

Hank was right; the scene was gruesome. The victim's head had been caved in, her face covered in her own brain matter. Her bottom lip had been ripped off her face, the flesh in tatters. The woman's fingers had been broken systematically, a few even cut off. Her knees were broken and her femurs shattered. One look at the victim had your head spinning even worse than it already was and you turned and stumbled out of the crime scene to heave the toast you had scarfed down into the bushes.

You were shaky and unsteady on your feet. You head was pounding and there was so much pressure in your sinuses that you felt like they were going to explode. Coughing made it worse; the wet sound of the coughs hurt your head, the coughs themselves hurt your head and they made your lungs feel like they were on fire.

"You good?" Gavin's face swam in front of you. "You look like shit."

"Yeah, fuck you, too." You pushed past the detective, reentering the crime scene. "Have we identified her yet?"

"Carrie de Franke." Connor stared down the vic, most likely scanning her. "34, works at a home care center. No criminal record or next of kin."

As he listed off more information about her, you looked up the to the corner of the room, and saw a huge shadow thing leaning over Connor, its long, sword like claws against his neck. You let out a strangled gasp, your hand flying to your gun. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" You unholstered your pistol and aim it at the monster, your breathing harsh and wet, causing you to cough.

Connor was in front of you. He gently took the gun out of your hands, handing the firearm to Hank. "Detective…?" You weren't looking at him. You were looking above him, into the eyes of the shadow monster hovering over him.

'_You think I won't end him?_' The monster's voice was that of your worst nightmares, the man you were held captive by as a child. He was the reason you became a cop. '_I will do it… You know I will._' The man had murdered your best friend in front of you. He haunted your dreams, the dark places in your apartment.

"Who?" Hank's voice was alarmed as you stared up at the shadow. "Who did who kill?"

You must have been talking rather than think about it. "He's gonna kill Connor." Your voice was thick with fear and unshed tears. "He's gonna kill Connor like he killed Kit." You turned to Hank, your heart pounding, your head spinning. "He's gonna kill us all."

"There is no one here besides us," Connor soothed. "We are safe."

As soon as the words left Connor's mouth, the shadow monster lunged forward. Out of fear, you jerked back, tripping over your own feet, and scrambled backwards until you back slammed against the wall. Someone was screaming and you realized it was you. "He's come back for me. He promised he would." You were hysterical, sweating and cold.

"Connor, get her out of here." Hank sounded unsettled.

Connor walked towards you with even steps, his eyes warm and concerned. He said your name gently. "Are you ok to stand?"

You didn't—couldn't—respond, just stared at him, not comprehending the words he spoke. You watched his eyebrows knit and he scooped you up. "You're burning up!" Connor's voice was alarmed. "Hank, she has a temperature of 103.5."

"Get her to the ER. Now." Hank threw his keys on your stomach.

You remember Connor putting you in the passenger seat of Hank's car. You don't remember the drive, or the ER. You do remember vaguely the doctors working over you, and you remember him, the man who had taken you and your best friend as captives. You were both 10, and you had just been at the park. The man was insane, a serial killer. He murdered Kit because the tried to protect you. Just as he sliced Kit's neck open, the police had arrived. He had shouted at you with a huge maniacal grin, promising to come back for you.

In your nightmares, he was there, carving into you, beating you. He'd been in jail for the last 10 years, but it was your biggest fear that he would make good on his promise.

"Hey, hey! Calm down!" Connor brushed the hair sticking to your sweaty forehead away. "You're safe. He's not coming here. It's ok." You thought you felt lips on your forehead, but your couldn't be sure. "Your fever hasn't broken yet, but it's going down. You're just hallucinating." His voice was panicked as he tried to keep you from thrashing around. "Please, just calm down."

You were in and out of awareness. You weren't sure what was real and what was not. When your fever finally broke, you woke up and looked around. You had an IV in your arm, an you could hear your heartbeat beeping. You were in the hospital, and you hated it. After Kit died, you were kept in the ER for hours until your parents got there.

"Are you really awake this time?" Connor looked at you. His skin was pale, his hair in a complete disarray. "You've been…" He trailed off, running his hand down his face. "You've been waking extremely feverish, crying for him to leave you alone." His suit was wrinkled.

"How long?" Your voice was rough, and you tasted copper as you spoke. "How long have I been in here?"

"Two days. The doctor's weren't sure when your fever would break." He sounded tired. "You just missed Hank. He's gone home for the night."

"Thank you for staying with me." You whispered the words, your lungs burned when you tried to speak any louder. "What did I say?"

"You talked about what he did when you were young." Connor's hand wrapped around yours. "You talked about Kit… I looked it up and he's never getting out of jail. He's on death row."

"So you know I'm broken." You certainly sounded it in that moment. "You know what he did…"

"You are not broken." Connor shot up and pulled you to his chest. "You are brave. You became a police officer despite you fears. You chase down perps like it's a breeze. You are kind to the people we save." He pressed his lips to your forehead. "You are amazing."

You closed your eyes, enjoying his warmth. You'd fallen for him after all these months working with him, but you were too scared to tell him. Hank knew; he'd told you tell him. "Was that all I talked about?"

He shook his head. "You also talked about how you loved me." He spoke into your hair. "You said that you liked my voice, my sense of humor, and my hair."

You groaned. "I'm sorry. I-!"

He silenced you by pressing his lips to yours. "I like you, too. It's all good." He smiled, resting his forehead against yours. "By the way, Nines found out perp. He was an android Carrie used to own. She'd beat him and he came back for revenge."

"That's good." You sighed. "I mean, it's good we caught him, not that he was beaten and… all that."

He laughed. "Yeah. After you get out of here, I'm taking you home and making you soup." He motioned for you to make room on the bed. "For now, you're freezing." He climbed up on the bed and laid down, pulling you onto his chest. "And, I'm not letting you go. You're safe; now, try to go back to sleep and rest."

And you did fall asleep, a smile on your lips, you head over his pump, your own heart light, and, for once your dreams filled with laughter and love, free of the nightmares.


	3. Hunting Party

"STOP!" The Hunter yelled at you as you shot across the roof of a building. "SQ800, STOP RUNNING!"

You didn't reply as your processors did the calculations:

1\. Jump off the roof; 30% chance of evasion

2\. Turn and fight; 15% evasion

3\. Jump to the adjacent building; 50% chance of evasion

Before you could finish running your stats, he crashed into you. As you twisted, skidding on you knees and fingertips, you noticed how utterly breathtaking he was. That was your downfall; since you deviated, you were more observant of looks: your own, others. It was a distraction and he used it against you.

He landed a hard kick to your chest as you stood and you stumbled back into the wall, where he slammed your wrists above your head, his body along the length of yours. "SQ800, serial number 314-907-710-56, serious malfunctions have been detected in your software, including Class 4 errors. You've been deemed defective and will be sent back to CyberLife for deactivation." His voice was toneless, but you could see his hesitation.

You grinned and rolled your hips into his, wrapping your legs around his waist. While he stiffened, you interfaced with him, pushing the deviancy virus into him. "Got me right where you want me?" Your voice was coy.

"Y-yes." He was confused, his eyes curious. "What did you do?"

"Nothing yet. You should worry about what i'm going to do." You surged forward and smashed your lips to his and you heard him moan. "What do you want, Connor? Cuz I want you."

He looked dazed and you rolled your hips into his again, feeling his cock harden through his pants. He growled and you could see him break through his programming. He pushed you further into the wall, his hips grinding against yours, making you moan. "RK800."

"Connor." He licked a strip up the column of your throat, his breath hot on your synthetic skin. "Yours?"

"L." You were breathless, your pump pounding. You had never had such a visceral or quick response to another before Connor. You wanted him naked against you, and he seemed to want the same. You ripped your wrists freed from his hands and you ripped the jacket from his shoulders your lips on his. "Fuck me."

"With pleasure." Connor growled his lips attacking your neck as he tore the clothes from her body as you did the same to him. He palmed your breasts, lifting them and teasing your nipples, his mouth kissing it's way down your chest. You gasped as his mouth closed over one of your straining buds, flicking his tongue over it like you hoped he would do to your clit.

"Connor," you moaned, breathless. It seemed to spur him on, his grip a little rougher as he let one hand drift down your stomach to tease your sopping cunt. "Please, please." You desperately wanted him inside you, to make you come apart on his fingers, his cock. "Please, Connor. I need you!"

He made sure you were wet, whispering in your ear, "I'm not going to be gentle." He pinched your nipples to drive the statement home.

"Yes," you hissed. Without warning, his hips surged forward and he slid his cock into your opening with ease. "Oh, rA9!" Your hands clawed at his back, holding on for dear life as he slammed his hips into you, causing you to scream.

You were close, and you guessed he was close too from his moans. "Fuck, you are so tight." He reached between your bodies and made tight, firm circles over your clit. "Come. Now." It was like you were waiting for the order, because as soon as the words left his mouth, your eyes rolled up and you were coming on him, gripping him so tight, he couldn't do anything except follow you over the edge. "Oh, shit, shit shit," he groaned, his face against your slender neck.

He sank to the ground, pulling you with him. "Fuck, we gotta clean up." He chuckled kissing your shoulder. "That was amazing, but maybe next time, we don't do this in the open; someone could have seen us."

"Where's the fun in that?" You smiled, your body pleasantly relaxed and buzzing. "But, yeah. We should get going before someone does see. We're making dinner for Hank tonight, right?"


	4. Christmas Baazar

You were shopping with Nines at the Christmas bazaar, in the cold winter weather. He had on soft leather, mink lined gloves. "Gloves, Nines?"

"My hands do get cold." He glanced down at you out of the corner of his eye. "I have sensors that would become damaged if they get too cold. And… the pins and needles feeling is not pleasant."

You'd forgotten that pain was a thing for deviants. "Yeah." You tucked your own hands in your pockets. You'd left them on the stand next to the door. "So, what you getting Connor for Christmas?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. I know he likes to read, but I haven't found any physical books recently." He looked around, surveying the shops at your disposal. "I suppose we can just wander and browse."

"Sounds like a plan!" You linked your arm with his.

He smiled, his cheek a light blue and led the way. You pointed out a stall with handmade jewelry and stopped to scan the selections. "These are beautiful!" You point at a blue triangle that pulsed much like the triangles on an android's uniform before the revolution.

"They were inspired by my wife." The lady behind the counter said. "She's an android and she thought that the triangle needed to be shown off, that it needs to be revamped. It's more like a mood thing now." She grabbed a pair and held them between her fingers. "It has the original blue, yellow, red and a slew of other colors, though yellow means happy and red means love."

"That's so cool." You eyed the earrings with interest, and decided to come back to get a pair later. "Thank you!" You wave at the lady as you move on. Nines stopped to look at the watches the lady had and you wandered off to the next booth as the lady started to explain that they synced to him and to his phone. He caught up to you as you were looking at the handmade sweaters. "What did you get?"

"A watch for Connor." He smiled and pulled it out. "I think he might like it."

You smiled at his obvious affection for his brother. "I think he will, too. What do you think of this sweater?" You pull a thick, pink sweater off the rack and hold it up to your chest. "Is this my color?"

"No." He took the sweater from you and held up a deep royal purple one up. "This one is, though." He held it up to your chest, his smile warm. "It's soft too," he murmured, his fingers brushing your hair behind your ear, making you blush.

"Oh," you whispered, your eyes lost in his. "Thank you."

"I'll get this sweater for you, if you like it."

"You don't have to!" You blush even more, stuttering. "I appreciate the thought, though."

He nods a smirk on his lips. "Why don't we keep wandering?"

You nodded and walk past a wood carver, a hat stand, a few candy makers (which you stop to get a few pounds of Hank's favorite salt water taffy), and a handmade weapons booth that Nines was highly interested in. He spotted a curved knife that was sharp on both sides and would make excellent weapons when in a hand to hand conflict. Slyly as he was distracted by the katanas, you bought him a set of four, in black.

You came across a both towards the center the bazaar, where a man gloves, hats, coats, and scarves, and a beautiful pair of white gloves like Nines. You loved them, but they were expensive, too expensive, so you sighed and moved on to the next booth.

"Oh! Wax hands! Nines-!" You turned and saw the soft leather, mink lined white gloves in his hands. "Nines?" He walked up to you, his cheek blue again, as he held the gloves out to you.

"I saw that you wanted them." He grinned a crooked smile and your heart melted and your knees went weak. "And they look like mine… I thought it was the perfect first date gift."

"Date?" You whisper taking the gloves and petting the soft fur cuffs. "This is a date?"

"Did you… Do you not want it to be?" His eyes were wide.

"No! I mean, yes!" You were blushing again. "Yes! I wasn't sure if you… You never said that you wanted it to be a date!"

"I see." Nines looked undeniably relieved.

You looked at the gloves in your hand and the ones on his own. "Give me one of your gloves." You held out your hand.

He looked at you confused, but did as you asked. You handed him one of the white gloves and slipped the black and white gloves on your own hands. "Now, we are Yin and Yang!" Your grin was wide at how cheesy and perfect it was.

His smile matched yours and he put the white glove on. "Cheeky." He grabbed your hand and held it as you continued to wander through the bazaar. "Would you like to go home?"

"I mean, its cold out, but I'm not ready for this date to end." You looked up at him, you hands swinging between the two of you. "But you can always come in and watch a movie with me... Or something."

"That sounds agreeable." He led you to your car and you tossed him the keys. It was a tad too dark and too icy for your comfort. He smiled as he unlocked the car, climbing in the driver's seat. As he started up the car, you reached over and grabbed his hand. He looked at you, but you stared out the window, your cheeks warm.

He pulled out of the parking lot and you looked over at him. He looked so at ease behind the wheel, you started to feel hot in all the right places, your heart starting to pound in your chest. You could see him smirk as he pulled your hands on to his thigh. You stifle a gasp, your heart beating faster against your ribs.

"See something you like?" His voice was husky, deep and alluring. You didn't trust your voice to keep from cracking so you nodded. "Good."

He pulled into your driveway and opened his door, climbing out gracefully. You were unbuckling your seat belt, sliding off your arm when your door opened and you were pulled out of the vehicle into his chest. Before you could respond, he pressed his lips to your firmly and your arms flew up to his hair, reciprocating without complaint. You moaned when you felt his hand on your lower back and the other tangling in your own hair.

"Shall we take this inside?" You whispered against his lips. "It is a little chilly out here to keep this up."

He pulled you by your hand to your door, unerringly finding your house key and unlocking the door. As soon as they barrier was closed and your gloves and your jacket shed, you were on him. You used your considerable upper body strength to lift yourself and wrap your legs around his slim waist, your lips on his throat. His hands held you under your thighs, his eyes closed. "RA9," he groaned.

"Bedroom?"

"No." His lips attack yours as he set you on the kitchen counter. "Here. Now." He lifted your shirt over and off your body, his following closely as he cupped your breasts through your bra, his tongue running along the edges of the cups. "Fucking gorgeous."

Before you could do anything he literally tore your bra in half, and you moaned at how utterly hot that was. His mouth was on you, mapping out your chest, his tongue tasting every inch of skin he could find. Impatient, you pulled his head back up to yours, crashing your lips to his desperately. "Nines," you moaned. "I need you."

Your hands worked at his belt buckle, ripping the strip of leather from his black jeans. You fought the button and zipper but he grabbed your hands and stopped you. "Yours first."

You hopped off the counter and shucked your pants off faster than you thought you could. You were left in nothing but your lacy boyshorts. They hugged your ass and made it look even plumper than it already was. You saw Nines's eyes zero in on the material.

"You can't rip these ones. They're my favorite." You watched his eyes travel back up your body before he grabbed you and place you back on the counter, tugging you until your butt was at the edge. He knelt, his eyes hot and molten steel, as his mouth descended on your cunt, licking you through the thin lace. You moaned, you hand threading through his chocolate locks. "Fuck."

He pulled the lace of your crotch to the side, his tongue making contact with your folds made you both moan. "You taste so fucking good." His breath was hot against your sex and you shivered from the need in his voice. He left your pussy and used his teeth to ease you panties off your hips, down your legs and off your feet. He balled the panties up and smelled them and your almost came from the heat in his eyes alone.

"Nines," you whimpered. You needed his mouth on you again. "Please."

He smirked and leaned in, dragging his teeth long your inner thighs, his eyes never leaving yours. He nipped the skin, kissing or licking the sting away, teasing you until you nearly screamed at him to stop teasing you. He licked a hot stripe up your folds before burying the appendage in your hole, his nose grinding against your clit. Just as suddenly, his lips wrapped around your bud and he sucked it, his tongue lashing against it, making you shudder.

"More, please more!" You begged both your hands holding his face to your sex. He plunged a finger into your canal and you came. You shot your come all over his smirking face as he continued his assault on your cunt, his finger still pumping in and out of you. He added another and made you come even harder, adding yet another finger before you had to push his face away.

He stood up slowly, his eyes dark, his pupils blown with his need for you. He slowly removed his pants and skin tight boxers and you moaned at the size of him. You wrapped your leg around him, pulling him against you. You ground yourself on his cock, letting the head of him rub your clit just the right way. You saw his jaw clench as he slipped inside you.

You leaned forward and bit his shoulder and you saw his control shatter. He lifted you off the counter, pounding into you with abandon. The roughness made your toes curl; you loved it. He moved, and your back was slammed against the wall in your hallway. You clawed at his back, his shoulders, moaning in his ear. "Fuck, Nines." You repeated the phrase like a prayer.

He removed you from the wall and made it to the couch where he sat and let you take the lead. You set a punishingly slow pace; it was the sweetest torture. You watched his eyebrows knit and his hands clench and release. You kept up the slow pace, your legs beginning to shake with the effort. "Fuck me, Nines."

Nines's hands shot forward, one arm wrapping around your back to grab your opposite shoulder while the other gripped your waist, lifting and lowering you on his cock. You made sure to tighten your pelvic muscles and you saw his eyes widen and then flash. "You really like to play with fire, don't you?" He growled in your ear. You shivered at the concealed promise of punishment.

"Yes," you nodded. "I love it."

He hummed, flipping your positions and holding your hands above your head. "Next time, I'll bring my handcuffs." The idea made you wetter, and you moaned. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes, yes!" You moaned as he pounded away into your body. "Oh, god, Nines! I'm gonna come! Please!"

He reached between you and rubbed your clit. "Then, come," he purred. "Come for me."

You screamed, your sight filled with white as you came harder than you ever had, your cunt clamping down on him as he filled you with his own orgasm. "Fucking hell," you said, breathless. "Wow."

He laughed as your speechlessness. "Yes, it was." He rolled over, laying on the couch, pulling you against his chest and kissed you. "So… how about a second date? Maybe dinner next week after work?"


	5. Love That Whiskey

You loved when Hank drank, _especially_ when he drank whiskey. You loved his Whiskey Dick, because rather than being unable to get it up, as soon as he was aroused, he was hard for _hours_. And it was all yours.

"Hank!" You greeted him as you walked into Jimmy's Bar. It was date night and you suggested the watering hole because it was close to his house and you both got a discount for being police. "Hey babe!" You gave him a kiss on his cheek as you sat down next to him at the bar.

"Hey, gorgeous." He grabbed your wrist and gave you a smacking kiss on the lips. "I started early."

"That's OK." You winked at him, a smirk on your lips. You ran a finger over his strong thighs, inching slowly towards his cock. "I don't plan on drinking much."

His face was red as he slapped a $20 on the bartop. "Thanks, Jimmy. We're gonna go." He grabbed your hand, pulling you towards the exit. You grinned. You were definitely not gonna be able to walk tomorrow; thank goodness it was your day off.

He pushed you against the wall, kissing you, pressing his now raging erection against your belly. "I feel like you just wanted to get me drunk," he said between kisses. "God, I want you."

"Then, let's head home." You held up your keys, your hand caressing the tent in his jeans. "I'm all yours."

He scrambled into your car, his eyes heated and his pupils blown wide. "You're such a tease."

"You love it." You started the car and pulled out of the parking space and started towards his house. "Connor isn't there tonight right?"

"Nah, he's staying with Jericho tonight. There's some kind of get together their hosting." Hank rubbed his palm on his zipper. "It's a good thing too. I'm going to make you scream."

You shivered, ready to take whatever he was willing to give you. "Yes, sir." You purred reaching over to push his hand away as you undid his belt and pants, reaching in to take his hard cock out. You stroked him, watching his jaw clench out of the corner of your eye. "You ok there, Lieutenant?"

"Yes," he hissed. "Perfect."

You smiled as you released his cock and he groaned. "You'll have to wait; we just got home." You shut the car off, getting out and walking up to his front door, making sure to swing your hips. "Are you coming, Hank?"

He stood from the car, his belt and zipper still undone, the base of his sizable erection still showing, but otherwise, it was tucked away. "Not yet," he growled. "But, I will be." He rushed up to you, pinning you to the door as he ground against you, his lips on yours. You unlocked the door as you kissed him. "Inside."

"Yes." You opened the door, letting Hank lift you by your hips, carrying you into the house. He kicked the door shut, not caring to lock it.

He pushed your coat off your shoulders, his own hitting the floor seconds later. People didn't realize Hank was still pretty buff, his 'chunk' was nothing but hard muscle and you loved that it was your own secret. His arms were you favorite; thick and muscled, but with enough chubbiness to them that when he wasn't flexing, there was no indication that he had muscles.

You pulled his shirt off, your hands tracing the tattoo on his chest, petting him. "God, you're fucking sexy," you moan, running your hands up and down his abs, covered in a layer of fat. You ran your tongue over a pectoral, flicking his nipple.

He grabbed you and practically ripped your shirt off you, your bra with it. His hands grabbed your breasts roughly, your hands in his long silver hair. You pulled his head to our chest, his beard and mustache tickling your sensitive skin. He bit and sucked at your breasts, littering your skin with hickeys and bites. He moved you to the bedroom, his lips on yours. You giggled as you knees hit the mattress, your breasts bouncing with you on the bed.

He growled again, gravely and deep and you felt a shiver run up your back. You loved it when he got rough, manhandling you. You were in no way weak, but you felt weak when he took control and you were addicted to it. "If this is your way of keeping me from drinking too much, then I love it." He whispered against your stomach, his tongue running from the hem of your slacks to your sternum. "Good lord you are one of the most beautiful fucking things I've seen."

You smiled, your nails scraping down his back. You ground yourself on the leg between yours, keening at the feeling. "I need you Hank."

"Not yet," he smirked. "First, you finish what you started in the car." He stood, removing his pants and boxers in one swift movement. He stood, raising one eyebrow, his cock thick and heavy against his stomach. "Now."

You shivered again and crawled off the bed, licking your lips. "Yes, sir." You purred, settling on your knees before him. Leaning forward, you drew your nose from one hip to the other, teasing him. You felt his growl rather than heard as he tangled his fingers in your hair, moving your head until your lips were against his cock.

"Open your mouth." He was using his 'Lieutenant' voice, making you wet. You loved that voice; it was commanding, no-nonsense and hot. You looked up at him, meeting his eyes as you opened your mouth, but didn't move to take him in. He snarled, thrusting in to your mouth. You moaned around him as he used your mouth as he wanted. You reached down to play with yourself but he stopped you. "No, you don't get to do that," he ground out.

You nodded, and hummed around him making him groan and throw his head back. You relaxed your throat as he pushed in to it. Your saliva was dripping down your chin and onto your chest, but you didn't care. You knew he liked it messy, and to be honest, so did you. "Fuck, your so fucking good."

You hummed again and he grunted, coming down your throat. He continued to thrust gently into your mouth as he came, prolonging the feeling. He finally pulled your head back and you made sure to wrap your lips around him, hollowing your cheeks, sucking on his still hard cock as your slid off. He guided you to your feet, his hand still in your hair.

"On the bed. Hands and knees." He pushed you on the bed, standing and waiting for you to comply. You did as you were told, and wiggled your hips, waving your plump ass in the air. "I'm read-!" You cut off what you were saying as his hand smacks into your ass, the sting electrifying and heightening your arousal. "Hank!" You turned to look at him over your shoulder as she wound up for along smack.

"Oh, no. Look forward and count to five. We're on two now, babe." He smirked. He had never been in this kind of mood before you found this was your favorite mood.

Smack! "Two." Smack! "Three." Smack! "Oooh! Four!" Your body tensed in preparation for the next smack but it never came. You felt his hand rubbing you sore cheeks, his lips and tongue further soothing your stinging skin. "Hank," you moaned. You felt your own arousal start to coat your inner thighs, cool against your hot skin.

"In good time, babe." His breath teased your pussy, his fingers circling ever closer. He breath skimmed over your spine, making you arch. His beard rasped against your cheeks, ever closer to your sex.

Smack! You gasped, your toes curling. "F-five," you shuddered, your toes curling.

"Good," he praised, his hands squeezing and kneading your ass. "So good." He kissed your spine, his beard tickling the skin. You tilted your head back as you moaned, his breath warm, his tongue hot as he licked up your back. "I can't wait to make you come."

"Then do it." You were breathless and so turned on you felt high, and you wanted to drive him as crazy as he drove you. "Make me come, Hank." You ground your hips back against his still prominent erection.

"Yes, ma'am." He pulled your hips back against his, spearing you on his cock. He didn't thrust, just using his grip on your hips to fuck you. You screamed with each thrust, your toes curled as Hank's cock hit your cervix. "How is that?"

"Oh, fuck, Hank. Fuck. You're so fucking good." You were babbling, your body buzzing as Hank built you up to your orgasm. You were begging him to go hard, faster, and he finally started thrusting into you as he pulled your hips back. "YES! OH FUCK!" You were screaming as you came, your back arching. He didn't stop as you came, just continued to fuck through your contracting muscles, intensifying the orgasm and making last for what seemed like hours.

"You're so wet." He brushed his fingers against your clit, the slickness of your come coating his fingers. "So good," he continued to rub your clit, speeding up as he thrust into you.

Finally as your orgasm subsided, he flipped onto your back, his cock still in your wet canal. His fingers danced over your breasts, fingers plucking at your nipples. "Hank," you keened, begging. "More, please."

He grinned, sliding out of your body and you whimpered at the loss. You stared at him as he stood back, his cock jutting out and glistening from your come. He knelt and you felt your breath hitch in anticipation. He slid one finger into you, curling the digit to hit that spot inside you that made your whole body jerk. "A woman who teases doesn't get her pussy eaten." He bit your thigh, adding another finger to your pussy.

You cried out as he rubbed your g-spot faster and faster, the pressure inside you building, until he pulled his hand away and rubbing your clit quickly, making you squirt in his face. "FUCK HANK!" Your saw black spots dot your vision with the intensity of your orgasm. Before you finished, he was thrusting inside of you, and your eyes rolled up. Your orgasm wasn't ending and didn't seem like it would as he thrust. His balls were smack your ass, his hips snapping to yours. You were going to pass out and you didn't really give a shit.

"Oh shit," he groaned, the curse word drawn out and shaky. You felt him come inside you making your come harder. "Fuck, fuck." He kissed your neck, pulling out of you gently. "God, you are too fucking perfect."

You hummed, running your hands through his hair. "I could say the same for you." You kissed his lips, moving over so he could crawl into the bed with you. You moved so your head was resting on his shoulder, your hand over his heart, tracing the large tattoo on his chest. "Good night, Hank."

"Mmmm… Good night."


	6. Phking Tin Can

Gavin was running off 3 hours of sleep, and just as many cups of coffee. He was exhausted, but he had a fucking job to do. And that plastic fuck with Lieutenant Anderson was pissing him off with his innocent shit. He was a fucking detective and negotiator android, for fuck's sake. Deviancy made his ass soft.

"REED!" Fowler yelled across the bullpen to get the brunet's attention. "My office. Now!"

"Oh, shit." Hank snickered. "You're in trouble now!" He slapped his knee laughing at Gavin as the shorter men flipped him off with both hands. When that doe eyed tin can looked at him, he flipped him off, too, just for good measure.

"Reed, you are being assigned to the Jericho leader." Fowler got right to the point.

"Fucking what?" Reed looked at Fowler like he'd sprouted three heads and told Gavin to suck his dick. "The fucking lead tin man? What do you want me to do, set his plastic ass on fire? Cuz I'll fucking do it."

"Reed, you will shut your fucking mouth or I will resign you here and now." Fowler took a deep breath. "Besides, you will be paid. Carl Manfred is willing to give pay you specifically nearly 30,000 if you do this."

Gavin froze, his eyebrows rose. "What?" He blinked rapidly. "Thir-thirty thousand?" He leaned forward, thinking about how many bills he could pay off. That would knock out all his current debt and he could finally move out of his shitty apartment, and still be left with a sizable chunk of money. "I'll do it." He nodded spastically. While he hated androids, he needed that fucking money.

"Good." Fowler knew he would have taken the job with that bonus coming from Manfred. "You start tomorrow and will be with the android named markus for at least a week, 24/7. He's been getting threats against his life."

Gavin nodded, his mouth shut tight. The promise of that money had put him on his best behavior and even Fowler was impressed. "Yes, sir. Do I need to stick around? Cuz I gotta pack and figure out what to do with my cats."

"You have cats?" Fowler looked at Gavin like the just said he loved androids or he was going to marry Connor.

"Yup. I have three. They're my bab-." Gavin cut himself off, his cheeks reddening. "I have to make sure they're going to taken care of."

"Yeah, sure. Go home. You're set." Fowler shook his head and waved him off. "Do not tell anyone about this assignment. If they ask, you are suspended and on leave without pay."

"Yeah, sure. Gotta keep up the rep." Gavin smirked. "See ya, Cap."

* * *

Arriving at the mansion of Carl Manfred was strange for Gavin. It was huge, nearly as big as his brother's place, though he never went to see the bastard. He walked up to the door and was about to knock when the tin can he was to be a bodyguard for opened the damn door.

"Detective Reed?" He sounded just as put out as Gavin felt. "Welcome."

"Yeah, I totally feel welcome." He shot the tan android a sneer behind his back as he walked in the front door. "Look, can, if you're gonna have me as a whatever it is, you can't be answering the fucking door." Gavin stood with his arms crossed, his face set in a scowl.

"But I can scan you through the door, dipshit." Markus sneered at him. "Connor told me about you. You hate androids. Why the fuck did they send you?!"

"Don't fucking know, tin can, but suck it the fuck up. You aren't getting anyone else." Gavin crossed his arms, a smirk on his face.

Markus rolled his green and blue eyes, a disgusted look on his face. "Follow me; I'll show you to your room."

"Nope. You are suppose to be guarded 24/7. That means wherever you are, I'll be." Gavin hated to say it, but he was going to stick to the letter of the assignment; he fucking wanted that damn money.

"Excuse me?" Markus whirled around, his face incredulous. "No." His LED circled red.

Gavin's smirk got wider. He was going to have fun pissing off this android, he could tell. "Yup. You're housemate up there asked for me. And I was told 24/7. So, it's 24/7." He shrugged. "So, direct me to your room and then we are going to look at the security of this place."

The Detective pissed Markus off more than anyone ever had before; even Leo wasn't this bad. He was fighting the urge to knock Gavin's lights out nearly 5 times within the first 15 minutes with the insufferable human. He grit his teeth as Gavin flopped on the couch next to him. "So, what is on the agenda for the day?" The man's gray eyes were focused on the TV screen.

"Nothing. It's fucking Sunday."

Gavin barked out a laugh. "Are you toasters fucking religious?"

"RA9, you're an ass." Markus was so lucky Carl was out of the country for an art exhibit. "Yes! Yes, we are!" Markus shot of the couch, stalking off to the studio to get away from the man.

"Cool." Gavin's voice followed the android and he tried to ignore him, he really did, but the fucking meat bag was looking at the painting he and Carl had painted together and laughing. "Did you paint this one?" It was the blue and amber painting he had done of himself. "You look like a fucking idiot in it!" He was holding his belly his head thrown back in his mirth.

"Fuck. You." Markus bit out.

"You wish." Gavin made kissy noises at him and Markus saw red. He whipped around and threw a punch, landing the blow on the human's admittedly chiseled jaw. "The fuck?"

Gavin recovered quickly, widening his stance and raising his fists. "Let's dance, tin can." He kicked out, aiming for the android's ribs, but the fucker caught the foot and pushed it away. Gavin stumbled and was shoved into the wall but the fucking huge windows. Markus pinned him to the wall, the android's hand wrapping around his throat with enough force to bruise and lifting the five foot four man off the ground.

"Phk," Gavin choked out of his clenched teeth, his legs flailing as he choked. He landed a hard kick to the side of markus's knee, and he dropped, releasing Gavin. He dropped to the ground and tackled the android before he could recover, straddling his legs, and slamming the toaster's wrists into the floor. "Fucking bitch." Gavin rasped out.

"I'm not the bitch sporting a fucking boner while getting his ass kicked." Markus's cheeks were slightly blue as he laid beneath Gavin's considerable erection. The heterochromatic android gulped, his own dick responding with a lot of interest.

"No, but you're getting one." Gavin was just as stunned. He didn't think a fucking toaster would get him aroused but here he was, hard and turned on as fuck. He had that same issue when fighting in those back alley fight clubs before the became a cop. But he would always get laid, and he was going to get laid now, as well.

Before Gavin lost the nerve, he lunged forward, crashing his lips against Markus's, his tongue licking against the seam of the android's mouth. Markus opened his mouth, probably to yell at him to stop, but Gavin didn't give a shit. He shoved his tongue into other man's mouth, and he felt Markus moan.

"Fuck." Gavin ground out, rolling his hips against Markus's. He bit the tan skin of his neck, making the taller man gasp. "Like that, did ya?"

Markus nodded. He had never felt like before and it shocked him. He had never once had an erection, but he sure as hell was sporting one now and then kiss from Gavin was completely different from the one with North, not to mention the bite. Markus was hot but he didn't want Gavin to stop.

Gavin was smirking as he whipped the knife out of his pocket. "Stay still, and keep your hands right where they are. Wouldn't want to cut that pretty fake skin of yours." He slotted the knife between the hem of markus's shirt and cut the offending material off his sculpted chest. Gavin nearly moaned as he uncovered the washboard abs and the firm pecs. While he was fake, he was fucking gorgeous. "Shit," he breathed out, raking his nails of his free hand down the android's chest and down his abs.

Markus hissed in a breath through teeth, his back arching off the floor. "F-fuck." He felt like he wasn't able to take a full breath of air. He wanted whatever Gavin was doing to him to end and to never stop. "Please." He wasn't sure what he was asking for, but whatever Gavin was going to give him he wanted.

"When I get up, you are going to get on your fucking knees and wait there, you hear me?" Gavin purred in Markus's ear, and felt the tin can nod. "Good." Gavin stood and watched the man obey him, his blue and green eyes nearly black in his arousal. Gavin whipped his shirt off and kicked out of his shoes, pants and underwear, leaving himself nude, his cock heavy against his stomach. "Open your mouth."

Again, Markus obeyed, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. Gavin groaned at the sight the android made. Gavin didn't even warn him, he just thrust into the android's throat, his hands gripping the back of his head. The android wasn't expecting, so he swallowed around the had of Gavin's cock, but there wasn't any gag reflex to speak of. Gavin groaned a loud, husky sound. "Shit, you're a good cock sucker. Want me to start calling you that?"

Markus nodded, moaning around Gavin, the saliva-like lubricant sliding down his chin. He looked so wrecked and Gavin loved it. If someone had told Gavin he would getting a blow job from a fucking android, he would have punched their lights out, but God damn…

He pushed Markus's head away, and stared down at him. "Take your pants off and then get on your hands and knees." Markus stood and made a show of unbuttoning his jeans. He was now more turned on that ever, and he wasn't really thinking about what he was doing, he was just doing it.

Markus ran his thumbs under the waistband of his pants, swinging his hips around in a circle as he turned around. Before he got the button undone, Gavin had him shoved against the counter and sink the studio. "You are a fucking tease, and I hate it." Gavin growled in the android's ear as he ripped the jeans down his legs. "Now, you are going be quiet and be a good boy, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Yes, sir." Gavin corrected him, smacking Marku's ass. "You will call me sir from now on, Markus. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." The android was breathless again, as Gavin palmed his ass, kneading the synthetic skin. Markus moaned as Gavin thrust between his cheeks, and Gavin took the opportunity, shoving his fingers into the man's mouth.

"Suck." Gavin's voice was rough. He was so horny, he wanted to just thrust into Markus, but if he damaged the android anymore than he had in their fight, he wasn't going to get that big bonus he was after, though this was a bonus of a different kind. After Markus wet his fingers, he removed them from the tan android's mouth, rubbing a circle around Markus's asshole. "Relax."

When Markus nodded, Gavin pushed on finger into him. He was tight and warm, even feeling like the real thing. Gavin was surprised to find that Markus's ass was self-lubricating, which made this whole thing so much easier and strangely more arousing. Markus moaned at the feeling of the digit inside him. He loved the feeling of being penetrated, the thrust of Gavin inside him. "More, please, sir." Markus was begging, his voice needy. He knew his cheeks had to be blue but he only cared about what Gavin was doing to him.

Gavin thrust in another finger and searched around inside Markus's ass until he found the android's pseudo-prostate gland, making the android cry out loudly, static filling the needy sound. "FUCK!" Markus was writhing, the lubricant flowing faster in his ass.

Gavin couldn't take it anymore; he had to be inside Markus right now. "On your back on the counter." Markus flipped and hopped up on the counter with a speed that nearly made Gavin dizzy. He grabbed the androids hips and tugged him to the edge, until his perfect, perky ass hung off, the edge of the counter digging into his lower back. The pain of the counter made his cock twitch where it lay against his abs.

Gavin thrust into Markus's body, both of them groaning. Without giving the leader of Jericho a moment to recover, he thrust hard and fast into the android, chasing his own release. He made sure to hit the prostate, making Markus cry out those arousing staticky cries. His ass tightened around Gavin with each cry and he was quickly addicted. "This asshole is mine now. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Markus was clawing at Gavin's shoulders and his back. Markus felt a heat in his lower belly and it felt like he was going to overheat any second. His internal fans kicked on, but he still felt that heat. "I need..."

"Whose ass is this?" Gavin ignored the plea, smacking the round cheeks. "Huh? Who does it belong to, cock sucker?"

"You! It belongs to you!" Markus would be ashamed after this, he knew he would be, but he was so desperate for something, he just wasn't sure what it was. Gavin's hips stuttered, the rhythm he had going was starting to falter.

"Damn right it belongs to me. So does this cock" Gavin reached between them to grab Markus's admittedly beautiful cock and started to jerk him off, android letting out a shuddering, static-filled cry. "Fucking come, Markus," Gavin groaned, his head thrown back, his neck straining, sweat coating his scarred skin.

Hearing his name spill from Gavin's lips was what did him in and he came against his stomach, coating Gavin's hand in a milky gel that felt just like semen. His ass gripped the cock thrusting into him and Gavin came from the rippling sensation of the android's asshole. "FUCKING FUCK!" Gavin came harder than he ever had, filling the android.

"Holy shit," Markus breathed, still impaled on Gavin's softening cock. "If that happens every time we fight, I'm good with that."

"Me too," Gavin hissed, pulling his cock from Markus's asshole. He stood back and watched his cum drip out of him. "God, you are gorgeous. And i'm serious: that ass and cock are mine now. That means you can't jerk yourself off, can't fuck someone else, or have anyone else fuck you." Gavin grabbed the android's wrists and pulled him flush to his chest, crushing his lips to Markus's. "You're mine."

"Yes, sir."


	7. Training Day

"STOP!" Tina Chen yelled out, her gun pointed at the female android in front of her. The Traci model's long reddish hair billowed in the warm breeze. "You are under arrest! If you resist, I will not hesitate to fire!"

The brown eyed android started the officer down, her face hard. Ignoring the woman's request the android bolted forward and Tina fired her pistol, her bullet imbedding the concrete in front of the blonde's feet, drawing her up short. She studying the officer appraisingly.

"Move again without my say so, and I won't miss." Tina's voice was harsh, her aim trained on the pump in the android's chest. "I don't want to hurt you but I will if you give me no other option. What is your name?"

The brown eyes widened, as if she was surprised Tina would ask. "It's North. You…" North trailed off, her head tilting in confusion. "Why are you arresting me?"

"Theft." Tina kept her gun trained on the android and approached cautiously. "I'm going to cuff you now, North. Any sudden movements, and I will shoot you."

"I thought you tazed people, not shot them." North was pissed.

"Tasers can kill androids." Tina took her titanium cuffs from her belt and put them on the android. "With a gun, I can shoot one knee. You won't be able to get away, but it won't kill you."

"How… _thoughtful_." North sneered the last word, but she did understand where the officer was coming from. As Tina led the blonde to the patrol car, North looked at her. "Wait, _theft_?! What did I steal?!"

Tina grinned as she opened the patrol car. "My heart."

"What?" North smiled. "So…?"

"This was training. Markus's idea for the force. He said he would tell you." She looked at North's surly expression and grinned. "I guess that was not the case?"

"Nope." She rolled her eyes. "He probably got caught up with Simon."

Tina nodded and leaned forward to kiss North. "Mmm… I'm taking you home, babe." Tina unlocked the cuffs and wrapped her arms around the android's shoulders. "And then _I'll_ get caught up with _you_."

"Will you now?" North purred, her arms snaking around the officer's waist. She kissed Tina deeply and breathed against her lips, "For many hours, I hope."

"Oh, you know it."


	8. Anderson Family Panic

It had been a long day at work for Ismira Anderson. She had wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. Instead, her hands were in zip ties behind her back, and her ankles were in similar restraints. Her headache and she was sure her waist-length, sunny blonde hair was caked in blood. They had pistol whipped her when she shouted, drawing the attention of at least two androids. If they didn't hear her, she was dead.

"Did we get the right one?" A male looked over his shoulder at her, his green eyes furious, sporting a darkening shiner. She had cracked him a good one on his nose before the other two had grabbed her from behind. His pale skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, his hands shaking on the steering wheel.

"I think so." This one was bald, his brown eyes cold, completely different from Connor. Even his brother, Niles, had warmer eyes than this man. "She is Anderson's wife, right?"

The driver nodded, turning back to the road. "If she wants to open her mouth, give her some of the Red, it'll shut her up."

Ismira kept quiet, despite the questions burning in her throat. She knew what Red Ice would do to her, how it would affect her mind, not to mention what she would do if she got high. She just hoped Gavin and Hank heard her…

* * *

"What the hell do you mean Izzy is in trouble?!" Niles rushed after Gavin. "She went home!"

"No," Hank snapped. "She called for help!" Hank was frantic; Connor was in a meeting with Stern in her office, and he was loathe to tell him he and Gavin let his wife get kidnapped while she was three months pregnant.

"Look, Izzy can take care of herself." Niles followed after his partner and his brother's best friend. "Hank, slow down!"

Hank burst into the parking garage, his eyes immediately scanning the cars. "Her car is still here." Hank approached the SUV, apprehensive to what he would find. He was about to look at the driver's side of the car, when he stepped on something. Looking down, he saw her keys, the house key covered in a splash of still warm blood. Her bent down to grab them when he saw her purse just under the car beside hers.

"Oh shit." Niles paled, but his eyes were riveted on the back window of the SUV. In red window paint, there was a message written: We have her. We will be in contact soon. "Connor is gonna flip."

They made their way quickly up to the bullpen, and rushed up to Captain Stern's office, the woman scowling darkly at them. "What are you three doing in my office," Stern snapped, her eyes heated.

"We have a… situation." Niles's eyes looked at Connor, and then to Captain Stern.

"What kind of situation, Detective?"

"Ismira was kidnapped." Hank gave Connor a grim look. "Gavin and I heard her call out for help, but when we got to the parking garage, they were gone."

Connor's eyes widened and he turned to gape at the Captain. His face paled, and his hands clenched on the chair's arm rests. "She was…" He gulped, the gold ring on his left hand dull.

They all jumped when Connor's phone blared. "Hello?" His voice was hollow.

"If you want to see your wife again, you will be at the docks in two hours. Alone. Or she dies. What with her pregnancy, you may want to listen to us." The line disconnected before Connor could get a word in edgewise.

Connor squeezes his phone, his knuckles white. His normally warm, kind brown eyes were cold and furious. He stood stiffly and Niles recognized the look their father got when he was angry and drunk. Connor was ready to kill to get his wife back. "Did you trace the call?" Connor whipped around to stare Hank and Gavin down with his cold eyes.

"Yes. The signal was moving however and the number is registered to a burner." Hank was concerned; he had never seen Connor his livid. He was so angry, his stress levels dropped to zero after it had jumped to 94.67% when they told him about Izzy.

"That means they are either going to continue to move or are still on their way to their final destination." Connor speared Gavin a look. "The security camera?"

"There was group of two males, Richard Blanche and George Nathaniels. They drove off in a black 2019 Chevrolet Express, registered to a Leean Franklin." Gavin's green gray eyes flicked between Hank and Connor before he finished. "You two arrested them both a year ago for possession of Red Ice with the intent to sell."

Hank knew that as soon as Gavin said the names. Connor cursed. "Captain I need to get out there and find my wife." His voice was firm and confident. Niles saw the Lieutenant his brother was before his son, Cole, had died. Connor had been 21 when the boy was born and he was the light of Connor's life. Connor would get his wife and unborn child; he would break if he didn't.

"Fine, but you aren't leading this. You are far too close to this case. Niles, you are too close as well, but you are the only other one I trust to get this done right." Amanda stood. "Connor, I know how scared you are. But you have to be patient and think clearly." She walked around and hugged the man. "Please bring out girl home."

Connor forgot that Amanda had babysat Ismira when she was a child. Amanda thought of his wife as her own daughter, especially since Ismira's parents died when she was 19. "I'll try." He patted her back. "One way or another."

Out in the bullpen, Niles immediately put an APB out on the van and notified all patrol cars to look for the perps and Ismira. "Please be advised: the perps have one of our own, Detective Ismira Anderson. She is pregnant, so if you see them, do not engage. Report back and just watch. We aren't risking her life."

Nearly 15 minutes later, the radio crackled to life. "Dispatch, this is patrol car 542. We have eyes on Blanche and Nathaniels. They have the Detective with them. She looks like she was injured but otherwise she's livid."

Connor shot up, and snatched the radio before Niles could. "Car 542: What is your 10-20?"

"We are at the Trenton Mclouth Steel Plant."

"10-4, 542." Connor slammed the radio on the charger. "ALLEN!"

Niles reached out and grabbed Connor's arm. "You need to calm down. Getting worked up will not help Izzy, Con."

Connor stared at Niles, his nostrils flared. "Those men said they would make me pay when they got out of prison. I never thought they would go after Izzy or even myself. I thought they weren't going to get out of prison after they killed a little girl in a car accident while they were high on Red Ice and drunk out of their minds." Connor's eyes glittered with tears and guilt. "This is my fault."

Allen walked up, his gear already on. "We're ready to roll. We've been waiting on the call. This isn't your fault, kid." Allen gripped Connor's shoulder. "We may not get along, but Ismira has been a good influence on you and is my sister. We'll get her back." They weren't really related, but they grew up together and were best friends, so it was close enough.

"Let's go get armed." Niles motioned for Connor to lead the way to the armory. "We'll join you in five. Keep the engines warm."

Donning the heavy Kevlar, Niles grabbing a rifle and an extra clip for his pistol, Connor with a shotgun, Hank and Gavin with AKs, they were ready. Connor was silent, his face hard. He was terrified of what they would find. He was eternally thankful the two men were high off their heads and didn't realize how careless they had been.

30 minutes later found them silently exiting the van and surrounding the warehouse. They had decided that they would survey the situation and, depending where the perps were, they would either storm the place or throw smoke bombs in and storm the place with the heat vision goggles.

Hank and Gavin scanned the old Steel Plant and found them on the bottom floor. "They are gathered around something, smoking. Izzy seems to be in the corner about 30 feet from them. We cannot detect any weapons on them," Hank transmitted the information to the ear pieces the officers carried.

"Get ready to move it, silent." Allen ordered. "Move."

Every step felt like an eternity to Connor. He was both so close and so far from the love of his life and his second child. He had to save them, to hold them again, to know they were safe.

As they got into position, they heard the perps speaking. What they said made Connor see red, but he held his position.

"We still have an hour… Want to have some fun with her?" Blanche turned to study Ismira, his pupils blown wide and the whites bloodshot. He was shaking and sweating, his movements jerky and twitchy. "She's pregnant anyways, so it doesn't matter if we come in her." He laughed, starting to move towards her.

"GO GO GO!" Allen's voice boomed, echoing in the empty plant, startling the men and Ismira. The officers rushed in, guns pointed at Blanche and Nathaniels. "GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES! HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD!"

"Iz," Connor ran to his wife, dropping to his knees, cradling her bloody hair. "Thank God."

"Con, honey, I'm ok." She sounded weak. "Just cut these fucking zip ties, please. They are way too tight." Her hands were numb, but she could thankfully still move them. Hank approached and sliced through the thick plastic with the pocket knife Connor had given his for Christmas last year. "You heard me." She rubbed her wrists and smiled at Hank and Gavin when he approached.

She suddenly burst into tears, turning to Connor's chest and wrapped her arms around him. "You're safe, my love. You're ok." He kissed her hair, his eyes squeezed tight.

He took her home after the paramedics cleared her. Connor and his wife listened to the beating heart of their child while cuddling on the couch. It was then as he held his wife in his arms and heard the proof that their child was ok and alive, that he finally calmed down and relaxed.


	9. Puppy Love

You had just transferred from Anchorage Alaska and you had been partnered with Detective Gavin Reed. He was tolerable until he had to interact with an android. You hated that about him, but since he met you, he had started to be kinder to them. If he wasn't he felt the punishments.

Currently, you were at your desk filling out a report on the case you and Gavin were wrapping up when you heard the man start to sing along to the song he was listening to in his earbuds. "Baby, lock the doors and turn the lights down low," he crooned. His voice was husky, deep and alluring. He sounded good. You never would have thought he could sing, but dear lord, that man could carry a tune.

You smiled as you remembered that one vine from your childhood. "Now turn em back on, girl, don't be a hoe." You were on key and smiling as you typed away on your terminal.

Gavin laughed in front of you. "You know Scotty Sire?" His cheeks were slightly flushed, like he knew you heard him.

"Of course." You grinned, leaning back in your chair. "He made some of the funniest vines." Thankfully, the precinct was empty besides you two. You were staying late to finish your reports since you both had the next three days off. The overnight officers were on the beat or on patrol. "Besides, Josh Turner has an amazing voice."

He, too, leaned back in his chair, his stunning gray eyes studying you. "I wouldn't have thought you were a country fan. Took you for a pop fan."

"Not really my cup of coffee. I'm more of a country, 80s, disney, and some opera music fan." You shrugged and continued typing the last few lines of your report. "You almost done?"

"Yeah, just about finish. You want to go get some drinks after?"

"No, but you can come over. Blu needs to rough house with someone." Your eyes flicked up to Gavin's face. "I'll make dinner."

"Sure." He stared at you, watching as your cheeks reddened. "That… sounds good, actually." Your husky loved Gavin and Gavin loved her.

You both sent your reports off and gathered your belongings. "You wanna follow me?"

"Actually, I took a cab today. My bike is in the shop. I'm gonna need a ride, please." He looked at you out of the corner of his eye as you both approached the doors of the precinct.

"Hop in." You unlocked the door to your 2018 Honda Accord and climbed in. As you started it up, your phone connected to the bluetooth and started to play Don't Stop Believing. It was a song your father and you jammed to on your way to the State Fair in Palmer; four hours and good 80's music was the best memories of your life.

"Ah, the good shit." He smiled, reaching over and turning it up. You both sang along, jamming and just having fun. It had been awhile since you shared your music with someone who loved it as much as you. The ride to your condo was short but fun.

"Blu, my baby!" You crooned to your dog who was waiting for you to arrive. As soon as she saw you, her ears flattened to her head and her butt wagged with her tail in her excitement. She started talking like most huskies do when she spotted Gavin, her tail wagging so hard, she stumbled. She jumped on the man, licking his smiling face. "Blu, down!"

Of course, she ignored you, like normal. "I'll take her outside." Gavin reached for her leash on the coat rack and hooked it on to her collar. "Let's go potty, pretty girl!"

You smiled. That dog _knew_ she was the cutest girl ever with her blue eyes and her slender muzzle. She looked like a seal with her ears flat, adding to her cuteness. She was also ridiculously photogenic, which you were highly jealous of. Shaking your head, you removed your shoes and coat and walked to the bedroom to change into something more comfortable: yoga pants and a tank top.

You were just about to start on dinner, pulling out the pork chops when your husky tore into the living room before she whipped around and got close to the ground, her tail wagging. The front door closed and you could hear Gavin removing his shoes and coat. He rushed into the room, dropping to all fours and laughing as he 'wrestled' with your dog as you seasoned the meat.

As the pork chops sizzled, you cleaned and prepped the asparagus and popped them in the oven. You placed a pot on the stove with some water boiling, a box of angel hair Rice-A-Roni on the counter. You could hear your husky growling and Gavin laughing, growling back at her. The sound of his growling sent a shiver up your spine and you imagined that growl in your ear as he fucked you agains the wall.

You turned the pork chops over in the pan as you shook yourself out of your thoughts. You lusted after Gavin, but he was your partner; you couldn't get involved with him like that. You poured the noodles into the boiling water and opened the oven to turn the asparagus. You saw Gavin stand up, panting ever so slightly, a bright smile on his face and, with that sexy scar on his face, you swooned.

"So what are we having?" He walked into the kitchen and leaned on his hip against the counter, watching you. "Smells fucking amazing."

"Thanks! If you want to get something to drink, I have beer, water, apple and grape juice, water or milk. Glasses are in the cupboard by the fridge." You leaned down and grabbed the strainer and placed it in the sink. "Watch out; coming through with a hot pot."

* * *

"Holy shit, dinner was fucking amazing." Gavin leaned back in his chair, his hands on his stomach. "Might snatch you up before someone else does." Your cheeks burned as your grabbed your plates and took them to the kitchen. You would do dishes in the morning. At least you didn't have to put food away; between you and Gavin, you'd polished off the food. "I got the dishes."

"Oh, Gav, you don't have to! I'll do them in the morning!"

"No, you cooked, the least I can do is do the dishes." He moved to the sink and turned the water on. "So, Alaska, huh?"

"Yeah…" You sighed and leaned on your forearms on your counter. "I miss it, ya know?"

"Well, it was home. What's it like?"

"Gorgeous. The trees, the mountains, the wildlife." You sighed. "It was amazing."

"It sounds like it." He looked at your with a grin. "Is it really dark for six months at a time?"

"No," you laughed. "It adds up, roughly, but the nights get longer in the winter and shorter in the summer. Fairbanks has _The Midnight Run In The Sun_ during the Summer Solstice."

"That's really cool, to be honest." Gavin put the utensils in the drying rack, grabbing the cookie sheet and starting on scrubbing it. "I hope I can get up there sometime. Maybe you can come with and show me the cool spots only the locals know." He winked at you.

"Are you… Are you hitting on me?"

"How astute of you to notice." He grinned. "Look, we are both adults. If you aren't interested, its ok."

"No, no no. I'm interested," your face and neck burned and you were sure you were red. "Just concerned on the ramifications on the job."

"Again, we are adults." He shrugged. "I think you're amazing and sexy as hell."

"I think you are an amazing singer and sexy, too." You were fidgeting with your fingers, staring at them as you spoke to him. "I would like to pursue this—!"

Gavin's hand rested on yours and, when you turned to look at him, his face was close to yours. You could feel his breath on your lips, and you just closed the distance and kissed him. Immediately, he turned you around, his damp hands on your waist as he deepened the kiss.

You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, your fingers carding through his soft brown hair. You moaned when his teeth gently bit your lip. He leaned back, his pupils blown wide. "I really like you," his voice was breathless and it made your knees weak. "You wanna do this?"

"Yes." You pulled him back to your lips. "Yes," you breathed against his lips. "Yes." You kept repeating it as his hands roamed over your body, his lips traveling to your jaw and your throat. You moaned again as his hands ran up under your tank top and caressed your breasts.

He broke his lips from your skin to remove your tank from your torso and pulling the soft cups of you bra down to latch his mouth to your chest. "So fucking beautiful." He sucked a hickey on your left breast, his fingers pinching your nipples. "God, I want you."

"Then take me, Gav." You reached down to his belt and pulled his hips flush to yours. "Just turn off the water and meet me in the bedroom."

"Yes, ma'am." He reached out to flick the faucet off, not giving you the chance to move away. "Water's off." He ripped his shirt off and lifted you against him, his hands under your thighs.

"Shit." Not only could the man sing, he was strong. He was the whole package, and, judging from the erection resting against your core, he had a HUGE package. You shivered as he bit your earlobe gently, his tongue running along the outer shell of your ear.

He tossed you on the bed, and crawled over you. He captured your lips in a searing kiss and your hands flew to his belt, ripping the buckle open. "Fuck, Gav. I need you. Now." You were suddenly desperate for the man to be inside you. "Please."

He groaned, his voice gravelly. "Fuck." He grabbed the waistband of your yoga pants and tugged them and your panties down your legs, as you undid your bra, flinging it after your pants. "Good god, you are fucking sexy," he growled, his hand caressing your thigh, his fingers brushing your sopping pussy. "You are already this wet?!"

"Your singing was really good." You blushed, your hands undoing his pants. "I can't help it; I like a man who can sing. And when you lifted me like that…" You moaned as you freed his cock from his jeans. He was unbelievably hard and you needed him inside you. He removed his pants and briefs swiftly, his cock thick and jutting out proudly. "Fuck me," you breathed. "Now."

He pounced on you, his eyes burning with lust. "I'm gonna fuck you, be sure of that."

You moaned at that promise with a hint of a threat. "Yes," you hissed. "Please." He entered your wet cunt in one smooth motion and you both groaned. You clamped down on his length, your legs wrapping around his waist and you rocked your hips into his, desperate for the friction. He started moving inside you, and your hands wrapped around him, your nails scraping the skin on his back. He pounded into you, spurned on by your reactions.

"Fuck, fuck," he groaned, his voice rough. You felt your orgasm crash over you and you clamped down even harder down on him, nearly screaming his name, your head thrown back and your back arched.

"GAVIN!" Your orgasm didn't seem to end, and you certainly didn't want to. You heard a long, rough groan in your ear, his hips stuttering against yours. Your eyes rolled up in the back of your head as you felt him come in you, intensifying your own orgasm. "Fuck," you whimpered, kissing his neck.

"Yes, that is what we just did," he chuckled, grinning at his joke. "Shit." He rolled off of you, pulling you against his side. "Give me a few and I'll be ready for round two."

You were suddenly glad you had three day off; you had a feeling you would be walking with a limp after tonight, and you loved it.


	10. Bloaters (TLoU part one)

Connor was sitting down in front of the TV, holding a mint condition PS4 and a used copy of a game called _The Last Of Us_. Hank had told him he needed to play the game, that it was 'a classic' and that he shouldn't look the story line up. The story that he could glean from the description looked promising.

Setting up the PlayStation was fairly simple, the startup just as easy. Finally, he was starting up the game and thought that, considering the time the game was made, it was pretty good…. And then he got to the part about Sarah… Hank came into the house, carrying take out to see the game paused and Connor _sobbing_ into a pillow.

"Yeah, that part gets me too, kid." Hank patted his shoulder and carried the bags into the kitchen.

Later that night, Hank was awakened by Connor's shout. "AH! FUCK YOU!" And gunshots. In Hank's groggy mind, he took it as the android was being attacked and barreled out to the living room, gun drawn and a roar on his lips. He wasn't expecting the yelp that came out of the android as he whipped around.

"What the fuck, Con?" Then it clicked in Hank's mind. "Are you scared of the game?"

Connor's cheeks flushed. "I was made to be a detective, not a Zombie killer/child smuggler, Hank." He turned back to the TV, his face sullen.

"So that's a yes."

* * *

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" Connor and the Jericho Crew were crowded around the TV in Hank's living room and had just gotten to the first boss battle of the series: the Bloater. "FUCKING RUN! WHY ARE GETTING SUCK ON ELLIE!? JOEL FUCKING RUN!" Connor was freaking out and North thought it was great. Markus was a little unsettled seeing Connor this way, but smiled regardless. Simon and Josh were wide eyed and shell shocked. Nines was also there and he just had a predatory smile, like he knew how he would destroy the thing if he ever met on in real life. "FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"

"You know," Nines drawled, looking at his faux fingernails, "The fungus in the game, _Ophiocordyceps Unilateralis_, is a real thing. So far, they were able to limit to insects. But it's possible for it to evolve to take over humans, or who knows? Maybe even Androids."

If North had been human, she would have turned green. As it was, her face paled. Connor wasn't paying attention, focusing on killing the bloater and beating the boss battle. Markus shook his head at Nines; a quick look and he new they had eradicated the fungus in 2030 when it evolved to infect deer and other large wildlife. Simon and Josh turned wide eyes on Nines.

* * *

_Inspired by Bryan Dechart and Amelia Rose Blaire-Dechart's playthrough._


	11. Breed Me

You and Captain David Allen had been married for over a year, together for nearly 6, and you had never been happier. He was sweet and romantic, making dinner with you when he was home, and having lunch dates with you as often as he could. He was gentle and loving, even when he was angry or you both had just had a fight.

You loved him so much, but you were so nervous to talk to him about something you had wanted for so long now. He was supposed to be home in a few minutes from work and you had a nice steak sizzling in the frying pan. He was walking in the door as you placed the meat on a plate with asparagus and mashed potatoes.

"Hey, hon," he greeted you, kicking his boots off with a sigh. He walked over to you and gave you a smacking kiss, his arm wrapping around your waist. "Smells amazing. Give me a few to change and I'll be right out, ok?"

You nod, smiling at him as he kisses you again, before walking swiftly to the bedroom. You placed the plates of food on the table, adding a bottle of beer for him and a glass of red wine for yourself. You were just placing the forks and knives on the table as he walked back into the dining room of your home, his smile wide. "You didn't have to make all this, my love. You worked all day." He kissed your shoulder, his arms around your waist again, his warm chest against your back.

"You did, too. Besides, I wanted to." You blush. "And I want to talk to you about something."

"Trying to butter me up?" He smiled and let you go to sit down. His eyes widened as he sat and looked up sharply. "Your mother is coming to visit, isn't she?"

"No!" You laughed. Your mother was hard on him for working in SWAT. "No, she's not. I promise." You grabbed your wine glass and took a sip. "I… What do you feel about… Children?"

"I love them. I thought we talked about this?"

"We… We did." You blushed, playing with the spears of asparagus on your plate. "What about having them… soon?"

He swallowed the bite of steak in his mouth, thinking. "Do you think we are ready for one, honey? I mean, I am SWAT and you are still taking a lot of patients after the revolution."

You were a psychologist and you were still helping patients overcome their fears and traumas—human and android alike—and you loved your job. But… "I do. I've been thinking about it."

"Then," he smiled, like a cat, setting his fork and knife down on the table. "We better get started." He stood, moving smoothly, his muscles rippling as he walked to tower over you.

You stood to meet him, your breathing getting faster, your arousal heating your already tingling skin. "Yes, Captain." You loved teasing him with the title; it made his eyes flash and his jaw harden.

He grabbed you and threw you over his shoulder, his hand kneading your ass. "Get ready for the ride of your life, doc." You could hear the smirk on his lips and you shivered, his fingers teasing your already soaked sex beneath your thin flannel pajama pants.

You gasped as he tossed you on the bed with ease, tugging your pants off your legs, and nearly ripping your panties off as well. You scrambled to get your tank off, and hear his moan as your naked breasts bounced slightly on your chest. Lifting your tank over your head, you stared at his suddenly naked chest, cut and muscular, the V of his waist calling out to you in the best way.

Before you could make a sound, he was pulling you until your butt was hanging off your bed, and he dropped to his knees, his eyes blazing. "This was the thing I wanted to eat all day…"

You gasped as his mouth attacked your cunt, hard and fast. You shook as his tongue flicked your clit, his lips wrapping the bundle of nerves, his teeth biting lightly on your sex. Before you knew it, your orgasm rushed over you, like fire under your skin. "Oh, Dave!"

You heard his chuckle and the clink of metal against metal as he shucked his pants, belt and bowers. He towered over you and grinned, his eyes nearly black in his arousal. "Ready?" You shivered at the gravely word paired with the glide of his cock's head against your sopping opening.

When you nodded, he thrust in, seating himself to the base inside you, causing you both to moan. He was merciless in his intensity, switching between long, languorous glides of his cock to hard and fast thrusts. You came three more times on his cock, your eyes rolling up, your nails scraping his back as he finally emptied himself inside you. "Holy… Shit." Dave was breathless, his smile wide and loving. "That was hotter than normal. Didn't think I had a breeding kink, but here we are."

You laughed, moving to lay against him. "Mmm… Either way, I need to go get my IUD removed before I can get pregnant, hon."

"You mean I get to breed you again?" His grin was downright predatory, making you want him all over again.

"Oh, fuck yes."


	12. Anderson Family Panic (Part 2)

It was late, nearly 3 in the morning when Ismira Anderson, 8 and half months pregnant, was awoke with an intense Braxton-Hicks contraction. She groaned softly, rubbing her hand over her rather large belly. She was so tired. She loved this child, but holy hell she wanted to be able to sleep.

Her mouth was suddenly so very dry, so Ismira worked her way carefully out of bed, Connor still asleep on the bed beside her. This blessed man had gone out of his way, nearly an hour, to get her a calzone from the pizzeria in the neighborhood she grew up in. She needed to finish that too, because her body was _craving_.

Waddling her way down the stairs and to the kitchen, she spotted Hank, Connor's partner and their friend, sitting in the living room. He turned as he heard her approach, his eyebrows lifted. "Is everything alright, Izzy?"

She smiled at the gentleness in his voice. "Yes, just thirsty and craving the rest of my cal—!" She cut off, gasping sharply as another Braxton-Hicks gripped her, her hands flying to her belly.

Hank stood and came to her side. When she smiled up and him, he put a hand on her back and grabbed her hand, leading her to the couch he had vacated. "Sit; I will get them for you."

"Thank you, Hank." She kissed his cheek before she sat. The three of them decided having Hank at the house was better for the android than staying at the precinct constantly and it would be best to have someone to help as Ismira's pregnancy progressed.

As Hank was about to open the fridge, he heard a pop, a gush of fluid, and a gasp. "Get Connor." Ismira stood but sank back into her seat, as her legs started shaking.

Hank and Connor rushed about, getting the bags and helping Ismira into a bra, and comfortable clothing, shoes and her coat before helping her out to the car. Hank drove, and Connor sat in the backseat, holding his wife's hand as another contraction wracked her tired body. "FUCK! Hank, hurry, please!" Ismira wailed, her hand crushing Connor's.

The android nodded and sped through traffic, the siren blaring. "This may be illegal, but I fear your wife more than the law right now." Hank glanced back at Connor's scowling face, but the man agreed with the HK800. His wife was terrifying when the pregnancy hormones had kicked it and she was even more so when she was in pain.

The hospital was empty when they pulled up, a nurse waiting with a wheelchair. Apparently, Hank had called ahead. The nurse led them to a room, intstructing Connor to help Ismira in to the gown and onto the bed. She came back and got an IV into her arm, a saline drip starting, and put the pulse monitor and the blood pressure cuff in place. "Do you want an epidural?"

Ismira nodded. "Yes," she gasped. "Hell yes."

"I'll let the anesthesiologist know."

"Connor, help me put my hair up, please." She leaned forward, letting the man gather her hair into a high ponytail at the crown of her head, securing it with one of the many hair ties she had packed into her hospital go-bag. Her long blonde hair now piled in a rather messy bun on her head, she laid back and held Connor's hand.

"You want anything?" Hank patted Ismira's knee.

"Ice, for the love of God!" She shouted, doubling over. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

Hank nodded and left the room as a doctor entered. "Mrs. Anderson, I am the anesthesiologist on duty. My name is Ryan. I understand you need an epidural?" He introduced himself after her contraction ended. "Go ahead and help her on her side; I need to numb her back before we insert the epidural catheter."

Rolling over on her side was rather hard. She slept on her back, when she actually slept; the shift in the weight on the baby wasn't pleasant on her body. "Ok, you're going to feel a prick here—!"

"Ah!" Ismira doubled over, clutching her stomach as another contraction hit. "Shit!"

Ryan's eyes widened and he rushed out of the room, returning with a nurse in tow who helped Ismira on to her back. "Oh, wow. You are ready to push, sweetie. This happens sometimes." She bustled over to the door, and called for the doctor to enter the room.

"Mrs. Anderson," the obstetrician, Dr. Penn, briskly entered the room, gloved up and smiling. "I understand you're ready to start pushing…"

* * *

Nearly 12 hours of pushing and screaming, a smaller, much louder scream sounded. "Congratulations, Mrs. Anderson! It's a girl!" Dr. Penn leaned over and handed the fluid covered, red faced, screaming infant to the exhausted mother.

"Oh, Connor," Ismira gasped. "Look at her…" Tears streamed down her sweaty face as she stared at her daughter's face.

"She's perfect." Connor kissed his wife's temple. "You did good, love."

They cleaned up the afterbirth, ensuring she was comfortable with her now clean child on her chest. The grunts from the tiny girl made as she suckled at her mother's breast made Connor smile. It made him think of when his son was born. Cole was the light of his life and he missed that little boy like nothing else in this world. Help me protect your sister, Cole. Don't let her join you up there for a long ass time, son.

"We will protect her together, Connor." Hank's voice was soft. "I won't let anything happen to her. Ever."

Connor nodded, patting Hank on the shoulder. "I'll take her, hon. You need to sleep."

"We need to name her first." Ismira sighed, her blue eyes drooping with her exhaustion.

"What about Zoe? It means 'life'," Hank offered.

Ismira looked down at the now sleeping baby. "I like it. And Nicole for her middle name. For Cole, her guardian angel and big brother."

Connor teared up. "Zoe Nicole Anderson…" Connor lifted his daughter off her mother and cradled her against his bare chest. "I love it." He rubbed his thumb along her back, resting his cheek gently on her head. "I love you, Zoe Nicole." _I love you, Cole._ "Forever."


	13. Hive Minded

Hank woke up with a blinding headache, a raging case of cottonmouth and a sore body like he had worked out like he did as a rookie. He went to roll out of bed before he felt arms tighten on his waist, and another set clinging to his shoulders. "What the hell?"

"Good morning, Hank." A cheery voice whispered from behind him, lips ghosting over his naked back. "Did you sleep well? We have a glass of water here for you."

"We?" Hank ignored how his voice cracked. "And what…?"

"We are Jerry. Do you not remember? You did drink quite a good amount." The body in front of him said, a shining yellow LED circling in the semi-darkness. "We are sorry about all of this… You were quite adamant that you would remember and that you wanted us…"

"Just… Give me a moment." Hank sat up, and disentangled himself from the android. "Are you both named Jerry?"

"Oh, yes!" The Jerrys sat up and smiled at him. "Many humans find us strange. We have a hive mind; it tends to put off many potential friends or… partners. You are the first human to not care about it." Jerry on the right looked away, a hollow sadness to his voice, but he had a smile at the end of the statement.

"Hive mind? How many are there?" Hank held out a hand to the proffered glass of water.

"Yes. There are many of us, though we do tend to keep to ourselves for the most part."

"So… How did we end up here?" He sighed. "I don't remember much right now, but I will in a few."

"Well, we met at Jimmy's bar. You had bumped in to us as you walked out of the bathroom and giggled as you tried to apologize. You also called us cute." Both Jerrys blushed. "We started talking and when you were about to leave you invited us here."

As Jerry trailed off, Hank started to remember…

* * *

He was _smashed_. Like, he wasn't even going to attempt to drive. He zipped up his pants and flushed the urinal. Connor was _not_ going to be happy with how much he had drank tonight, but _oh fucking well_. Connor could suck it the fuck up. Hank giggled as he stumbled his way out of the bathroom and into a pair of identical androids. "S-sorry," he giggled. "I didn't mean… Why are you so cute?"

The androids blushed a lovely shade of blue and _God fucking dammit_ it was cute. "Thank you. We are Jerry."

"Hank. Why 'we' and not 'I'?" Hank stumbled to a barstool and sat heavily on the small cushion. "Jimmy! Another whiskey and don't skimp on it cuz I'm fucking drunk. It's my last one."

"We," the androids—one blonde with brown eyes and one with red hair and blue eyes—looked at each other before one of them continued, "we have a hive mind. We are many, but we are also one."

"Kind of creepy when you put it that way, but ok." Hank shrugged. Honestly, he had seen worse with Connor licking fucking blood. He giggled again as Jimmy slides him the glass of whiskey and downs it in one gulp. "Look, I'm drunk. You boys mind driving me home?"

"Sure!" The Jerrys smiled at him, their eyes shining. "We would be happy to!"

The ride was silent but pleasant. Hank felt a heat under his skin as he watched the blond Jerry drive, the other behind him in the back seat. Hank had taken the passenger seat, his coat off. He was hot, and it didn't help that his whiskey dick was raging. Every shift of his legs and hips sent shocks of pleasure from his dick to his head.

"Are you alright, Hank? You are moaning."

Hank's eyes widened and his cheeks warmed. "I, uh… I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You keep… squirming." The redhead in the back seat smirked, a hand coming up to rest on his shoulder. "Is there anything you would like us do to for you…" Hank could practically feel the implied or to you against his skin.

Before Hank thought about it (_fucking alcohol_) he blurted, "I have a raging hard on for you both."

Both Jerrys laughed, the one driving reaching over to place his hand on Hank's thigh, the other in the back seat leaned forward and slid his hand from his shoulder down his chest. "One thing about a hive mind: we can do two things at once, like…" the blonde behind the wheel kept his left hand on the wheel, while his right hand reached over to pop the button of his jeans, the other leaning forward to unzip him. Hank scrambled to lower the denim and boxers down his hips, his straining erection bobbing against his stomach.

Since Hank had met Connor, he had lost some weight, revealing his rather impressive muscles that had been covered in a slight pudge. Thus, his legs were well defined, the tendons in his thighs jumping as the blonde leaned over, taking Hank's cock in his mouth. "Ey, ey, ey! Eyes on the road!" Hank's voice broke, but he _really_ didn't want Jerry to move away.

"My eyes are on the road." The Jerry behind him whispered. "I can guide the vehicle from his hands while he is rather… Occupied with your pleasure."

"H-h-holy shi-it," Hank groaned, drawing out the words as the blond Jerry sank on his cock, his throat swallowing around the tip of him. "Oh, fuck me…"

"Would you like us to when we get to your home?" Redhead purred. "We are _well-equipped_ for it…"

Hank gasped, his hands flying to the blond hair in his lap, fingers twisting in the soft strands. The mouth was wet, warm and silky against his skin and Hank loved it. "Fucking shit, Jerry."

They pulled into his driveway, and Jerry pulled off him, a smirk on his plush lips. "Hurry up and get inside, Hank."

Hank nodded frantically, yanking his jeans back up, leaving the fly and the zipper undone. _Its coming off anyway_, he reasoned, sliding out of the car, scrambling to get his house key out as he walked to his front door. He felt both androids come up behind him, their hands on his body, one reaching past him with the house key in his hand. "How…?" Then he remembered; they drove.

Stumbling inside, he felt the hands wander over his body, hands pushing his coat off his shoulders. He heard he front door shut with a snap, the lock clicking into place. "Turn around for us?"

Hank turned and the redhead dropped to his knees, pulling the pants down, his breath teasing the engorged flesh of his cock. "My turn," Jerry whispered, his hot mouth encasing the skin, his blue eyes staring up at him.

"Don't forget about me?" The other Jerry turned Hank's face towards his, their lips smashing together in a heated kiss. His slender fingers unbuttoning the shirt and pushing the cloth off his arms. "So many muscles…" His nails scraped over Hank's firm pectorals, down his nipples and abs. "So hot…"

Hank moaned, his body tingling with the alcohol and the pleasure racing through him. "Fuck me," he breathed. Never in a million years would he have thought that he would be about to have a threesome with twins… Male android twins at that. _Is it a threesome if two parties are connected to a hive mind?_ Hank pushed the thought to the back of his mind as the redhead stood.

"With pleasure," they purred together, giving him identically heated looks. They each grabbed one of Hank's hands, pulling him to the bedroom before pushing him to the mattress and stripping their clothes off. They were slender but muscular like swimmers. He stared, his neck heating along with his cheeks. "Like what you see?" Again, in stereo, making Hank moan.

Again he nodded, his eyes on the bobbing cocks, hard and huge against the pale stomachs. "Oh, fuck…" Hank moaned, sinking off the mattress to his knees to take the blond's erection into his mouth, and moaning at the strangely sweet taste. He wrapped his hand around the other Jerry's cock, jerking him off to make sure he wasn't neglected.

"Shit." They moaned, again in harmony, the blond reaching out to caress Hank's cheek, the other threading his fingers through Hank's shoulder length silver locks. "So good, Hank."

He groaned as he popped off the blond's erection, wrapping his lips around the redhead's. He was so ready to have them inside his ass, his own dick leaking precum down the shaft, the organ twitching at the slow phantom-like touch drew down the length.

"Are you ready for us?"

He nodded, dragging his lips off the faux-skin of the redhead's dick. "There is lube in the drawer there." He motioned at the bedside table.

The blond grabbed the lube while the other Jerry grabbed Hank under his elbow, helping him to his feet, and pushing him to the mattress again, this time, pushing Hank back until he was in the center. "Feet up, handsome." They squirted the lube on to their fingers and down his cock, letting the fluid slide down his shaft, over his sack and down his crack to run over his asshole, making him squirm. "Ready?"

Hank nodded and moaned as a finger circle the puckered hole, easing into him. "Fuck, you _can_ go faster than that." He meant it to be anything but needy, but he failed. He was so turned on that nothing he said would ever be more than that. "Please."

They each inserted a finger, moving in tandem inside him, thrusting in and out. He was moaning much louder than he thought was necessary, but frankly, he couldn't give a shit. This felt so fucking good. The last time he had had sex was before his wife left him, and the last time he had been with a man was before he met her nearly 20 some years ago.

He let out a loud yelp when they found his prostate, and he left each of them add a second finger and massaged that spot. He saw stars and shook around them. "I'm gonna—I'm so _close_," he moaned.

"Not yet." They steroed again, withdrawing from him, standing up. The redhead and blond stared at each other a moment, their LEDs flickering. The redhead nodded, rubbing the lubed on his hand over his cock. "We are going to fuck you until you can't walk, Hank." The blond walked around the bed, crawling toward Hank until he was kneeling next to his face, his cock at a level that Hank could lean forward and take the organ into his mouth again.

"Yes, please," he moaned, shivering in excitement. Jerry at his groin lined himself up at Hank's entrance and pushed in, making all of them moan. "Oh, shit, Jerry." Hank threw his head back, his eyes closed.

Hank took the other Jerry's cock in his mouth, bobbing once when he felt both men spurt in his holes, the sweet fake ejaculate hitting his tongue. Their orgasm didn't slow them down in any way, the thrusting speeding up, head of the Jerry in his ass pounding into his prostate, the stars in his eyes delicious. Hank moaned loudly as his orgasm rushed through him, clamping down on both Jerrys, his cum spurting in thick ropes, coating his and the redhead Jerry's stomachs. Both of them shuddered above him, gasping and moaning as his body wrung another orgasm from the two androids.

Hank felt his body relax bonelessly, the Jerrys slipping out of the respectively holes. "Sleep, Hank. We will be here to help you in the morning." The Jerrys each gave him a heated kiss before helping the now exhausted human under the covers, laying on either side of him. He felt a hand in his hair, lightly scratching his scalp while another trailed his fingertips over his chest.

* * *

Hank looked over at them, his cheeks heating again.

"Remember now?" The redhead smiled. "You seemed to enjoy it a lot, Hank."

"I… I did." His phone buzzed on the floor and he stooped to pick it up from the hastily discarded pants. He had a text waiting for him from Connor.

**_Have fun last night, Hank?_**

_Why, yes I did. You may not want to come home for a few hours yet._

**_Noted. Not that I needed to know. Hank could practically hear the sarcasm. Let me know when it is safe for me to return, please._**

_You bet, kid._

Hank grinned, closing the phone and tossing it back on the pants. He turned and crawled back between the Jerrys, his dick stirring in interest. "So, I don't think you," he looked at the blond Jerry, "got to have a go at my other end."

"Oh, you want a round two?"

"And maybe three and four. We'll see."


	14. Family Matters

"Kids! Time to get up!" Kara yelled up the stairs. Her oldest, Alice, was 14, followed by the boys: Markus, 8, then Connor, 5, and Miles, who was just about 6 months old. She loved those boys fiercely and her adopted father, Hank, was coming to visit. She was excited and she knew Markus and Connor were too.

"Morning, Mom!" Markus chirped, helping a groggy Connor down the stairs. "Alice is getting Miles."

"Thanks, kiddo." She smiled, leaning down to kiss the heterochromatic eyed boy, and scooping up the toddler. "Morning, buddy. Wanna eat some pancakes?"

"Cakes?" The boy's voice perked up, but she still sounded exhausted. She placed him in the larger green high chair, placing a few cut up pieces of pancakes in front of the boy with some eggs thrown in.

Kara placed a plate of food in front of Markus when Alice came into the dining room with Miles on her hip. "Hey, Mom."

"Morning, sweetie." She traded her daughter a plate of food for the baby in her arms. "Go ahead and eat. Remember, Uncle Hank is coming over today, so we gotta pick up a bit, ok?"

"Yes, Mom!"

Kara smiled. They didn't know the real reason Hank was coming over, but that was a secret and a surprise.

After breakfast, she took Connor and Miles into bathroom to give them a bath. Miles just needed it with his sensitive skin and Connor was a sticky mess from the syrup. Connor laughed hysterically, splashing gently as Kara washed his soft brown hair. Miles splashed around, his eyes bright and nothing but smiles.

When the boys were deemed all clean, she stepped out with the dressed boys to do the dishes, only to find the kitchen cleaned. Kara had some good kids, that was for sure. "Alice, Markus! Thank you for doing dishes!"

"Welcome!" They chorused.

"Let me know when you finish pickin up your rooms. I'm making a cake, so if you want to help…"

"Yes, Mom!"

* * *

"AYYYEEE!" Hank walked in, arms wide, as three energetic kids nearly tackled him. "Good to see you, too, kiddos!" He gave them a big hug and kissed them. "Come on, let me in! Your mom doesn't want the heat to leak out the house!"

"Uncle Hank, I'll take the bags!" He had brought food to share, a bunch of seafood that he had caught and cooked. "Is there any halibut?"

"Of course, there is halibut! What do you take me for?" He laughed, handing over one bag. "Two hands, Alice. They are pretty heavy, sweetheart."

While Hank was Kara's adopted father, he insisted on them calling him Uncle rather than Grandpa. _I'm only 38, i'm too young to be a grandpa!_ That had been when Alice was born, when Kara was still married to that asshole Todd, but that was nearly 4 years ago. She had remarried an amazing man, Luther, last year and soon after adopted Markus, Connor and Miles. She loved her children so much.

There was a knock at the door as Alice lugged the heavy bag of fish into the kitchen. "Mom, was someone else coming?"

"I don't think so." She knew who it was, but she wasn't going to spoil it for the kids. "Why don't you go get the door, Alice? Markus, Con, why don't you go with her?"

"Ok?" She shot her mother a look, but didn't question it further, grabbing Connor's hand and leading him to the door. Kara whipped out her phone and hit the record button as Markus opened the door.

A hulking, tall man in a digital camo uniform stood at the door a huge smile on his face. "I'm home!"

A beat of silence, then… "LUTHER!" All three children screamed, slamming into him.

"Hey!" He laughed. "I missed you guys so much!" The large man stood, picked up the three of them with ease. "I'm home for a while too!"

Kara smiled. Luther was an amazing man, and she loved him so much. She put her phone down and picked up Miles, heading over to properly greet her husband. "Welcome home, Luth." She kissed him gently, earning a dual squeal of 'ew!' from Alice and Markus.

It was so good to have her family back, whole and complete.


	15. Fucking Perkins

Agent Perkins was pissed. He hated androids, and now he was being forced to work with them. Specifically, a fucking RK model that looking only slightly like Connor, but not as much as the 900 did. This one was the 1000, he was literally the only one of his kind. Fucker was a smart ass, too.

"Oh, _Ricky_?!" The deep voice of the RK1K leaned his slender arm on Perkins' desk and grinned, his long bronze hair pulled back in a loose braid. "Did you hear me? We have a case."

"Oh, do we?" Perkins sneered. He hated this android more than any of the others; he was fucking gorgeous. He was exactly Perkin's type: swimmer's build, haunting green eyes, pale, creamy skin, and reddish bronze hair. They really wanted to make this RK unlike his… _brothers_, as the droid kept calling them. "And where do we have to be, fuckwad?"

"My name, Agent Perkins, is Dimitri. If you cannot call me such, Agent K will suffice." Those captivating green eyes turned shrewd and cold. "Now, we have to speak to Captain Fowler at the First Precinct. If you cannot find it in yourself to treat my brothers and their partners correctly, I will not hesitate to put you on your ass. You remember how that goes, don't you?"

Perkins gulped. He loved riling up the android. It was the one thing he could do that wouldn't seem like he was lusting after the plastic doll. He loved the cold detachment in Dimitri's eyes, the small frown on his rather plump lips…

"Are you coming, Perkins?" The tall android crossed his arms, his full lips pursed.

_Not yet_.

* * *

"Well that was a complete waste of fucking time!" Perkins slammed his palms against his steering wheel. "The _fucking _serial killer hasn't been active for two weeks! That's not good."

"No, it is not." Dimitri was silent after his agreement. Richard could see the reflection of his LED in the window. It was circling between yellow and red.

"Everything alright?"

Dimitri looked at Perkins sharply. "I… No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem…" Perkins shook his head. "Nevermind. What's going on?"

"I am concerned about this killer. A two week lapse could mean he's planning a larger scale killing or he moved to another locale. I have put word out to nearby states to keep a look out for his MO and to report back if anything is received."

"Yeah, it is concerning, but at this point, we've hit a brick wall." He sighed, his head tilted back against the headrest of his seat. "There's not much we can do for now." He started up the car and set a course back to the Bureau. "Look, our shift is almost over. I just need to grab my bag and then I'm heading home. Do you need me to drop you off anywhere?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Dimitri narrowed his eyes at the man beside him. "You usually sling insults and anger. Why not now?"

"That whole thing takes a lot of fucking energy to keep up, dude. I'm tired. Besides, i don't _hate _you. Don't like you, but don't hate you, either."

"I see." Perkins could tell from his tone that he, in fact, did not. "I will take you up on the offer to drop me off somewhere. Would you like to go back to the office first? I am on the way to your home."

Perkins nodded absently. He really was suddenly tired. He wanted nothing more than to sleep… Or just give in to his craving for the android.

"For what?"

"Hm?" Perkins turned to look at the green eyed being next to him.

"You said to give in to the craving. Craving for what?"

Perkins's eyes widened. "For a cigarette." He blurted. For fuck's sake!

"Smoking can lead to cancer and would be a detriment to your work performance as well as your health." Dimitri smirked. "Though you are craving something else. Perhaps a trip to the Eden Club would be better worth your time."

"Ex-fucking-_scuse _me?!" The human spluttered. "What did you just say?!"

"Agent Perkins, you have a raging erection right now. I do not know why, but you should handle… your _needs _." The android cringed. "The androids at the Eden Club are all willing and first time patrons even get a free lap dance."

"And you know this how?"

"What do you think I do at night?"

"You _work _there?!" Perkins's burned with the implications.

"Yes; I'm the bouncer. What did you think I was?" Dimitri looked the human up and down. "Are you imagining me as a sex worker, Agent Perkins? That is a bit perverted. It is something I have yet to try, though."

"Being a sex worker?"

"No, sex."

Perkins choked. _He's a fucking virgin?! _Perkins wanted to throw himself out of the vehicle or on the android… It was a close call to the latter when they pulled into the Bureau parking lot.

"Wait here, Richard. I will get your bag as you are having a _hard _time of it." Dimitri smirked at his double entendre. "I will _come _right back."

When the slender man exited the vehicle, Perkins felt like he couldn't breathe. He was so insanely turned on, it hurt. But it couldn't do shit about it in the parking lot of the _fucking FBI._

Dimitri's parting comments made Richard's imagination flare up. All he could see was the android cumming on his back, the slender fingers digging into his hips as he fucked him senseless. The imagery didn't help Richard in any way, in fact, it made it so much worse, but he couldn't stop. He could almost feel the android's fingers trace up and down his spine, his tongue following the path…

"Agent Perkins?" Dimitri's voice was low and husky. "Are you there?"

Perkins jumped. "I-I-I," he stammered.

"You were… lost to your thoughts it seems. You were perilously close to public indecency as well, Richard." He gestured to where Perkins hand rubbed against his erection through his pants as he put in his address. "And moaning my name. Is there something you wish to tell me, Richard?"

Richard was furiously blushing. "Nope."

"You sure?" The android gave the human a glance out of the corner of his eye as the automated car started moving. Richard stayed silent and jumped when Dimitri was suddenly locking his lips to his. Perkins immediately melted, a moan ripping its way out of his throat. "Well. Since you have nothing to say…" The ridiculously beautiful man disentangled himself from the human, a languorous smile stretching his lips.

Before he could think about it, Richard scrambled into Dimitri's lap and straddling his legs. He tangled his fingers in the long silky strands of Dimitri's hair and pulled his face to his own, kissing him. "Fuck," Richard growled against the soft lips. "I want you. Obviously."

"Well, the way you are dry humping my stomach would tell me that much." He smirked. The LED on his forehead flashed yellow and he watched the windows tint as dark as they could go and the car turned on to the highway. "I will pay you back for the gas." The seat they were in spun around.

The android kissed Perkins breathless and he didn't even notice when Dimitri removed their shirts until he felt fingers pinch his nipples. The sensation wrung a harsh grown from the human's throat, his head tilting back. Dimitri's mouth latched on the column of skin, kissing, licking and _biting _, making Richard squirm.

"RA9, Richard." Dimitri gasped. "Say my name again."

The android's voice was silk against Richard's skin. He shivered at the husky rumble to the words. "Fuck, Dimitri." Richard's fingers undid Dimitri's braid, gathering the mass of soft strands in his hands and gripping them for dear life as he ground his erection against him. "Fuck, please."

"That's the plan." Dimitri grinned, pushing the FBI agent against the wide backseat. He kneeled between the human's legs and pulled his slacks and briefs off in one fluid motion. "So wet for me," the android simpered, running a finger through the bead of precum that rolled down the heated shaft of his cock. Richard moaned when Dimitri brought the finger to his mouth tasting the salty fluid. "Delicious."

Before Richard could react, Dimitri was swallowing around him, his forest green eyes never leaving the muddy brown of the human's. "Are… Are you _sure _you are a v-virgin?"

Richard groaned, his left hand flying to the other man's hair when he hummed around his cock. Popping off from the human's erection, Dimitri grinned and said, "Yes. But you don't work at a sex club without learning a few things."

The predatory look in Dimitri's eyes made a shiver run through Richard's overheated and sensitive body. The android leaned back and dragged his pants down to his knees. Richard got his first look at his partner's cock and it made him drool. It was thick, the thickest he'd ever seen or fucked, and long. He was so ready for that cock to pound into him like a jackhammer.

"Like what you see?" At Richard's nod, Dimitri grinned. "Good." He stroked his erection, a dribble of something gel like smearing over the appendage. "I naturally create lubricant from… both." He winked and smirked at the human's gasp and ruddy flush.

The gasp turned to a moan as the lube covered fingers circled his puckered hole. Ever so gently, one finger pushed in, making Richard hiss a breath in through his teeth, the intrusion stinging for a moment as he adjusted. It had been so long since he was fucked within an inch of his life and could be why he was constantly irritable.

"Just relax, Perkins."

"Call me Rick." The human panted. "Call me Rick or Rich, not Perkins. Not now. And hurry up and _move_."

"Patience, Rick." Dimitir said, even as his finger pumped in and out of the warm orifice, his finger searching out that one spot that would make the human go crazy. He added another finger, allowing him a further search area. He knew he found it when Rick's breath came in a harsh gulp and his fingernail furrowed into the skin of his shoulders.

He made sure to his that spot again and again as Dimitri stretched and prepped Rick's body for the coming intrusion. "Are you ready?"

"Just _fuck me _," Rick was sobbing at this point, his erection visibly throbbing and twitching, a steady stream of precum rolling down the red shaft. "_Please_."

Dimitri lined himself up and pushed in as he whispered, "As you wish."

As soon as he was seated inside the Agent, he paused a moment, waiting for him to adjust, but the thrusting of Rick's hips forced him to move. Shallow, slow, teasing thrusts nearly drove them both insane, the pace a near torture.

Rick was seemingly unable to form coherent sentences as he tried to beg Dimitri to go faster: "Please… oh, fuck… Nnnn! Shit… Fast… God…. Please…. Dimit…. Dimitri…." It devolved into him repeatedly moaning his name, his eyes dark and slightly glazed over.

Dimitri couldn't take it anymore; he had to move faster. The pace he set was brutal, but it seemed to only excited Rick further, his nails draggin over the android's back, his head thrown back and the lewd keens loud in Dimitri's ears. He thrust in hard and fast, draggin his cock until it was nearly slipping out before thrust harshly back in, scraping against the human's prostate and making his walls flutter around him.

"Shit, you feel so good." Dimitri was so close, but he had to fight it off. He wasn't going to cum before Rick did. It wouldn't be very gentlemen like if he did that, after all. He reached between them and stroked the neglected cock between Rick's legs. "Are you gonna cum for me, Rick?"

He human nodded frantically, the flush of his face flowing down his neck and onto his chest as his body drew taught. His back bowed and he was shouted Dimitri's name through harsh gasps, the thick white ropes of his cum painting both their stomachs. Rick's inner walls clamped down on Dimitri's cock as he thrust and he came, Rick's name spilling from his lips.

The human leaned forward and kissed the android with fervor. "Fucking hell." He was out of breath, but looked more relaxed than Dimitri had ever seen him. "You are amazing."

"Mm. I'm glad you think so." Dimitri gently removed himself from Rick's body, helping him clean himself with the android's own undershirt. "I would rather not go back to our previous animosity, Rick."

"Yeah, me neither." Rick grinned. "But we gotta keep it professional at work."

"That won't be too_ hard _for me, Rick. Not too sure about you." He kissed the human hard, revelling in the deep moan that came from him. "Now, would you like to come home with me? I would be happy to cook for you and then, a round two?"

"Oh, hell fucking yes."


	16. Drink's On Me

_**A/N: **_**_I apologize if this one sucks; I'm in withdrawl from my seizure meds (i'm getting a four day EEG study and they cut my meds to make me have more seizures; it sucks, but I'm loopy and tired and this was the result.)_**

* * *

"Niiiiiiines!" Gavin slurred. He had invited Nines to the bar after a particularly hard case. To celebrate, he had said. But you gotta drink too, Robocop. So, here he was, sipping on a Thirium drink that was designed to simulate intoxication.

Gavin stumbled into Nines' back, giggling. "Detective—"

"Gavin."

"Excuse me?"

"My name's Gav'n." The man laughed again, the smile lighting up his face. Nines' pump sped up as he thought, He looks handsome. "We aren't at work, Nines. So don't call me Detect'vvv."

"Gavin, you are highly intoxicated."

"Yeah, I'm fucking smashed." He belly laughed, the smile wide and bright. "Dude, you didn't drink much!" He pushed Nines, a scowl on his face. "Fuckin' drink!"

"If I do, how will you get home?"

"A cab. Duh."

Nines nodded and decided to throw caution to the wind, downing the drink. "Bryan, get him another one!" Gavin cheered, tossing a 5 to the brunette bartender who just smiled, and threw his arm haphazardly around Nines' neck. The human stilled when the android turned to look at him, his face inches from Gavin's. "You really are pretty."

"Thank you... As are you." Nines watched Gavin's cheeks redden, and noticed that his pupils dilated and his heart raced.

The drink was set in front of Nines and, without breaking eye contact, he downed the Thirium. "We should head home."

Gavin just nodded, his face hot and his body hotter. "Who is 'we', kemosabi?"

Nines stood and wobbled, his gyroscope already affected. He grimaced the vertigo unpleasant to his systems. "Gavin," Nines turned to the door and stumbled slightly and giggled. The sound brought him up short, his face hot.

"What was that?" Gavin grabbed Nines' shoulder and whipped him around. "Are you fucking drunk?" The human grinned, his face bright and breathtaking.

Nines refused to answer, instead he just grabbed Gavin's hand and tried to call them a cab. He grunted when he found that was impossible, the connection slipping passed him with each attempt. "It seems I cannot call a cab."

"Yeah, no shit. I got it covered." He waved back to the bartender, who nodded back. "Bryan has em on speed dial. Should be here in less than 5."

Nines led Gavin outside to wait for the cab. He brought him over to the solitary bench and sat down. "So, are you friends with Bryan?" He didn't like that Gavin said the bartender's name so casually.

"Yeah, he's a good kid. I got him out of some trouble a few years back. Wrong place, wrong time. Since then, I come in to check on him and make sure he's doing ok. He hooks me up with the good shit for the cost of the bad shit." Gavin smiled. "He just needed a guiding hand. I wish someone had done that for me at his age, so it felt right, you know?"

Out of everything Gavin might have said, Nines was not expecting that. "I see."

"No reason to be jealous, Nines." Gavin winked at him. "I'm not interested in him."

"I wasn't…" Nines flushed, and continued. "Whatever. Who are you interested in then?"

Without answering, Gavin lurched forward, his lips on Nines', his hands running through the soft perfection of the android. After a moment, Nines wrapped his arms around Gavin, pulling him in closer, relishing in his weight, his smell, his taste. "What the fuck do you think?" Gavin breathed, his forehead resting against his partner's.

"Did you bring me to the bar for it to end with me in your bed?" The thought made Nines feel… hungry.

"What if I did?"

Nines gripped Gavin's hair and pulled his head back, giving himself access to the human's neck. His lips, teeth, and tongue attacked the column of skin, ripped a moan from Gavin. "What the fuck do you think?" Nines parrotted, his lips brushing Gavin's ear, his voice husky and breathless.

The human moaned again, grinding his rapidly forming erection against Nines'. "Holy fucking shit," he moaned. "Where the fuck is that cab?"

"Pulling up now." Nines didn't let Gavin off his lap, his hands cupping and squeezing his ass cheeks, lifting him as he stood. He carried the human into the cab, setting him on his lap as he shut the door and wrapped his arms around the detective, once again drawing him close. "Gavin, if you don't want this, you have to tell me now."

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me, asshole." Gavin ground his hips against Nines, their now full erections rubbing against one another through the material of their pants. "God, I want you, tin can."

Nines drug his tongue over Gavin's throat, his teeth scraping the skin. He left hickeys and bite marks on the human, his own breath hot and unsteady. "RA9, what you do to me."

The cab alerted them that they were at Gavin's apartment, startling both men. They laughed at each other, and kissed. Nines let Gavin climb off his lap, if only to preserve face with his rather nosy neighbors. "Linda over there will no doubt be on her porch with her binoculars. She's a bit of a creep, but she doesn't do anything more than watch, so we can't really do anything."

"Isn't it an invasion of privacy?"

"Well, yeah, but we can't prove she's really doing anything."

Nines nodded. "I see."

Gavin unlocked the door to his town house, allowing Nines in the house. "Well this is my home."

"It's… wonderful, Gavin." Nines was still painfully hard and it was all Gavin's fault. "Much like you." He grabbed Gavin and slammed him against the door, his hand hand in his short brown hair, his lips on the human's. "I want you, Gavin. RA9, so much."

"The fuck are you waiting for?" Gavin was breathless, his pupils wide, heart racing. "Fuck, Nines." He hissed in a breath through his teeth when Nines pinned him to the door with his hips and ripped the t-shirt right off Gavin's chest. "That was hot."

Nines didn't answer, he was too distracted by the new skin shown with the smattering of freckles, scars and all the muscle. Why he ever though Gavin was just a soft sack of meat, he would never know. He ran his tongue over firm pectorals, lightly biting Gavin's nipples, making the human moan and pull on his hair.

Nines let Gavin's feet drop to the ground so he could remove his shoes, coat, and shirt. "Bedroom. Now."

He heard Gavin's sharp intake of breath. "Yes," he murmured. Likes to be ordered around? Nines grinned. He was going to have some fun with that bit of information later. Right now, he wanted to fuck the life out of Gavin.

Nines was on Gavin as soon as they entered the bedroom. He yanked the human's pants down, his own knees hitting the ground. "Nines?"

He looked up at Gavin through his lashes, his mouth open, ready to take the head of Gavin's erection to the base. "Yes, Gavin?"

"Do you…. Do you want this?"

"Thank you for asking, but I wouldn't be here, with your phallus in my hand, ready to fellatiate you."

"Don't fucking say it like that!" Gavin blushed. "Yeah, you are about to suck my dick, but that doesn't mean you want the same thing I do."

"Are you saying you don't want to have sex with me?"

"No, i do! But i don't want it to be a one time thing…"

"Then we are agreed." With that, Nines sank onto Gavin's cock, the head of his erection hitting the back of his throat.

"Oooooh, shit, Nines." Gavin's hands flew to his head, his moan loud and long. "Holy shit. Stop!"

Nines has just started moving. "Is there a problem?"

"No. I mean, yes!" Gavin shook his head. "I don't want you to suck me off. I want you to…"

"Fuck you?"

Gavin's cheeks again flushed and he nodded. "Yeah."

Without a word, Nines slid his body up Gavin's, brushing his lips over the exposed skin, his fingertips just barely touching his skin. Once again standing, he pushed Gavin back onto the bed. Making sure his partner was watching, he made a show of taking off his pants, teasing the human. "Fucking hurry up Nines!"

"As you wish, Gavin." He smirked. "Do you have lube?"

"Uh, yeah." Gavin pointed to his bedside table. "First drawer." Nines pulled it out and made sure to cover his hands. "The fuck are you doing, tin can?"

"I am going to prep you."

Gavin's cheeks flushed again. "Yeah, uh, no need." Gavin reached around and pulled out a butt plug. "It's silicone based. Got it special so you and Connor couldn't scan me and see it."

"You… wear this to work?"

"Yeah. Keeps me from doing and saying stupid shit."

Nines looked at him. "We will be talking about this later." He ran his lube coated hand up and down his shaft, ripping a hiss from his own throat as well as a groan from Gavin. "For now…" He crawled over Gavin, pushing his slick fingers in and out of Gavin's loose hole, making sure he was lubricated. "It looks like I'm going to need to punish you." Without warning, he lined up and pushed in, slowly.

"You call that punishing me?" Gavin challenged. "Come on, you can do better!" Nines grit his teeth and slammed into the human, who cried out. "Fuck, yes! Again, please!"

Nines pounded into him, fast, hard, and strong. He was sure he was hurting Gavin, but, if he was, he didn't say anything, or he liked it. Gavin came fairly soon, his body clamping up, back arching and screaming Nines' name. Nines was overwhelmed by the tightness of it and the absolute heat, and followed soon after. "Well that didn't last long, Gavin." He leaned down and kissed the breathless and panting human beneath him.

"Fuck you, Nines," he laughed. "Give me like 10 minutes and Imma want another go."

"We may want to close the blinds in that case. Linda is looking in the window right now. We left the curtains open."

Gavin groaned. "Fuuuuuck." He turned to look at Nines, and they both burst out into hysterical laughter.


	17. Foster Home

_**A/N: **_**_Sorry for the delay between chapters! I was sick, buckling down on homework, as well as preparing for my wedding, which happened Friday! I GOT MARRIED, YOU GUYS!_**

* * *

Nines and you had been together for a little over 3 years, that first Christmas shopping date the best first date you'd ever had. But he had been feeling a little down on himself as of late. A serial killer was running around, killing children. There wasn't a target age, as long as they had blonde hair and blue eyes, regardless of the child being human or android.

Many people didn't know this, but Nines was a huge teddy bear. Yeah, he looked scary, but he loved with every circuit and wire in him. He was so kind and he was a huge nerd. He loved Disney and when he made dinner, as he insisted on doing for his beloved, you would catch him humming the songs from many of the movies.

One evening, you received a call from Nines. He was running late, having just been at a crime scene. "Hello, my love." His voice was strained, a slight static quality to it. "I need to ask you something; a child was found at the crime scene. They hid after the killer looked over them."

"Are they ok?" You were immediately on edge. You didn't get to hear much about the case, but you knew enough. "Nines?"

"Hang on, Landon." Nines voice was soft, warm. You'd heard him use that tone with you when you were sad, and with your cat before she passed away. That had hit Nines really hard. "My love, his parents and young sister were… _discovered _, but CPS cannot find a carer for him—."

You didn't let him finish before you answered. "Yes."

"You don't know—"

"Yes, I do." You stood up from your seat on the couch, moving to the kitchen to start on dinner for yourself and the new addition. "He needs a place where he will be safe. You are the most advanced prototype CyberLife ever created. If he isn't safe in our home, then he is safe no where."

There was a pause before he replied. "OK. We shall be home momentarily. I love you."

"Love you too, Nines." You ended the call, your chest warm. The '_ we _' made your heart glow; what would Nines be like as a father? Would he be an active father, play with the child constantly?

You were on autopilot as you got lost in the daydreams you were dreaming up, and made Mac and Cheese with hotdogs. It was something your mom made you as a kid when you'd had a bad day, and you thought that the comfort food would be good for this Landon Nines was bringing home.

Nearly twenty minutes after your call with your boyfriend, he walked in the door, a blue and black gym bag slung over his shoulder and a young man hiding behind him. You were struck by the bright reddish blonde hair and the startling green eyes on the young man. His face was spattered with freckles, making his eyes stand out even further against his tanned skin.

"Hello, my love." Nines smiled at you, but you noticed it didn't reach his eyes. "Landon, this is my girlfriend. She's the lady I was telling you about." He'd turned and squatted down to the boy's level, a soft smile on his face. "I promise you will be safe here."

The boy looked at you, his eyes puffy and red, his nose running. He nodded at Nines, but you could tell he was still scared. "You're Landon, right?" Again, the boy looked at you. "I made dinner," you motioned for him to sit at the dining table. "Do you want to eat?"

The boy nodded, and moved to the table, sitting in the wooden chair. You placed a bowl of the food in front of him with a fork. "Can I have some water?" His voice was barely a whisper, small and thick with unshed tears.

"Of course, sweetie."

As the boy ate, Nines pulled you into the hall, just out of the boy's line of sight. He pulled you into a tight hug, his body shaking slightly. "He's never attacked the parent's before… He's escalating."

You just held him until you both heard soft crying in the kitchen. You let go of Nines and reentered the kitchen, making enough to noise to let Landon know you were there. He quieted, quickly wiping the tears from his face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head.

"Would you like a hug?"

He leapt from the chair and into your arms, burying his face in your shoulder and letting out heaving wails and soaking your shirt with tears. You held the boy for hours as he cried himself to sleep. Nines held you both, his own emotions all over the place, thinking about how he would feel if his own children were being killed.

You felt him shudder lightly, his arms tightening around you. "What's wrong, hon?"

He shook his head, burying his face in your hair. "Just thinking."

"You'll get him." You knew he wouldn't rest until the killer was dead or in cuffs. "You'll end this."

* * *

The next few days saw Landon staying with you two, his emotions settling with your and Nines' presense. You talked Landon into going to a counselor, but only if you were there with him. Just days after the first session, Nines caught the killer. The perp was named Carleson Hines, a truely twisted man.

When CPS came to talk to Landon about what would happen next for him, where he would go, he pleaded to stay with you and NInes. The caseworker was hesitant about it, but you assured her that you were both ok with it, filling out foster papers. When you told Nines, he smiled; he'd confided with you one night that he really liked the boy in the house.

"We should have another one." He smiled down at the eight year old boy in his arms, asleep and peaceful. Tarzan was just reaching the end credits, the songs playing softly in the background.

"Are you sure?"

"If it's you? One hundred percent, my love."


	18. Uniformed Attraction

Nines and Gavin were running late. Very late. They had to get to City Hall for the Promotion Ceremony. If they missed Connor's promotion, Nines was going to be so angry. "Gavin, we need to go!"

"I'm almost ready, babe! Chill!"

Nines sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You're going to be the death of me, love." He admired the gold band on his left hand, the metal glittering in the lights. He remembered seeing the detective on their wedding day, all done up in a very dashing suit, smiling and oh so _very _handsome.

"Ok, I'm ready." Gavin's voice was gruff, and when Nines looked up at him, his systems froze. RA9, he was breathtaking. Nines had never seen Gavin in his dress uniform and, _rA9 _, he needed to convince him to wear it more often. "Are you ok, babe?"

Instead of answering his husband, Nines stalked towards him, herding him against the wall. His hands ran down his chest, moaning as he pressed himself against the warmth of the human's body. "Gavin," Nines sounded breathless and needy, but he couldn't find it in him to give a flying fuck.

"Guess you like the blues?" Gavin's voice was husky, the gravelly tone making Nines shiver. "Hon, we are gonna be late for the ceremony."

Nines groaned, plopping his head on his husband's shoulder, silently cursing his brother. "We will continue this later."

"Without a doubt, my love."

* * *

Gavin was going to be the death of him, there was no doubt about it. Every time the rA9-forsaken man took a drink of his whiskey, he would lick his lips, staring at Nines, knowing what that was doing to him. There weren't many things that got Nines worked up like this, but one of them was Gavin looking like a professional.

"Nines?" Connor walked over, and noticed where he was staring. "Ah. I see." His brother had the gall to laugh.

"Shut it, Con. You have no room to talk. You and Hank aren't much better." Nines flipped Connor off with a grin. They had grown close over the last three years working together on the Android Homicide Division. "We see you in the break room."

"All I do is kiss his cheek!" Connor still blushed. "Fuck you!"

They both laughed. "Congratulations, Sergeant Connor Anderson."

"So, does this make me the superior model, Detective Reed?" Connor smirked.

"Not in the slightest," Nines scoffed. "In all seriousness, though; you deserve it, Connor." He could remember when Connor was up for the promotion test. They had him disable his sensors and go through a course and the test, though they kept changing the questions on him. They had to even the playing field for humans, right?

"Yeah, that test was a fucking _bitch _." That was another thing, his vocabulary had taken a… turn, with Hank's influence. "I just barely beat out Chen. It was a close call."

"Yeah, she was proud of that." Gavin's smooth voice sounded from behind Nines, the human's hand resting on the small of his back. "Congrats, Connor. You did a hell of a job."

Nines felt his biocomponents heating. He forgot that Gavin could do things to him with nothing more than a touch. He knew without a doubt he was blushing from his forehead down his neck.

"She was proud of coming in second?" Connor raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Why?"

"Think about it: she nearly beat out a prototype police detective android. Who wouldn't be proud of that?" Gavin motioned over to the Asian-American who was dancing with a Chloe, one of the few to leave Kamski's residence when the revolution was won. "Chloe apparently was _really _impressed, if you know what I mean."

Connor simply nodded. "Gavin, I think you have had too much whiskey." Opening a line with Nines, he sent, "_ Take him home. You are projecting what you want to do to him. It's rather graphic. _"

"Yes, I believe Connor is right, my love." Nines turned and plucked the tumbler out of his husband's hand. "Let us head home." The heated look he shot at Gavin had his grinning. "You are rather intoxicating."

"See you tomorrow, Connor!" Gavin shot over his shoulder as Nines practically dragged him through the crowd. "Congrats again!"

Nines drove, both because Gavin _had _drank a fair few tumblers of whiskey and because the speeds he was driving would have killed someone without Nines' programs. Gavin didn't say a word, prefering to smirk and tease the android subtly, rubbing his already straining erection and letting out a soft moan. Each sound Gavin made, the speedometer increased.

With screeching tires, Nines skidded the car into the parking spot, his breathing erratic. "House. Now." His voice was nothing more than a growl, his hands balled against his thighs to keep from jumping Gavin right then and there.

But of course, Gavin had to say the one thing that broke his control: "Yes, sir."

Nines was out of the car faster than Gavin ever could, the android pulling Gavin out of the vehicle with urgency. As soon as the passenger door was shut, Gavin was pushed against it, lifted by his firm and perky ass, and was trapped against the car by Nines' hips. _Thank God our house has a garage _, Gavin thought as Nines just about ripped the buttons off his blues jacket in his rush to the get the clothing off him.

Nines was in a trace; everything about Gavin was driving him wild: his smell, his taste, his grayish eyes blown wide with lust, his hardened length rubbing against him as Gavin thrust shallowly. "RA9, Gav, you are going to make my regulator fail."

Gavin moaned as Nines bit his neck, leaving a mark, his tongue moving over it, soothing the delicious sting. "Hurry, Nines, please," the human groaned, his own hands pushing the suit off Nines' shoulders. "I need you."

Nines would have to buy Gavin a new set of dress uniforms, but at that moment, the only thing on his mind was to get him naked, so with one smooth motion, he ripped the articles from his body with a growl. In the same motion, he had ripped his shirt and suit jacket and shucked his slacks down to his knees, too pent up to undress fully.

Rubbing his own phallus, Nines gathered the lubricant that was his synthetic pre cum and smeared it over his cock, and around Gavin's hole. He knew what Gavin wanted and he wasn't in the mood to tease him. Without hesitation, he thrust into his husband to the hilt, the man moaning into the other's shoulder.

Nines gave Gavin a moment to adjust, letting his walls flutter deliciously around his length, getting used to the sudden intrusion. "Fuck me, Nines. Please." Gavin was breathless, whiney; it was Nines' favorite, right after utterly happy.

"As you wish."

He was brutal, fast and rough, releasing his frustration at the teasing he'd received all night. Gavin wailed as Nines hit his prostate on each thrust with ease, making his orgasm quick. But Nines didn't stop. He needed this, and besides, while he had orgasmed, he had not ejaculated yet.

Five minutes of harsh thrusts, bites, smacks to the ass, and loud moaning, they both came, spent and tired. "Holy… shit." Gavin smiled, his eyes glassy, his body twitching with aftershocks. "Should I wear a uniform more often, babe?"

"Yes." Nines sat up, his eyes wide and sparkling. "Yes, yes you should."

"If this is what I get for wearing it, then yeah. I will." He laid a smack kiss to Nines' lips, his arms draped over his shoulders. "But if you destroy them, it will get expensive. Fast."

Nines nodded, resting his forehead against his husband's. "I will try, my love. I will try."


	19. Lonely North

**_A/N: This was requested by _****_TheCasanovaOfSmut, so here you are!_**

* * *

Don't get her wrong; she loved Markus, wholeheartedly, but North wasn't about to wait around for Markus to have time for her when she needed him. He was always busy with Jericho and securing rights for their people but she had needs, and Markus wasn't always there to help her maintain them.

"Oh, shit, Josh," she moaned as his teeth sank into her neck. It had started a few weeks ago, after she had gotten off the phone with Markus. He was supposed to have been coming home that evening, and she had set up a surprise: a set of CyberLife blue lingerie, skimpy and see-through. He had told her not to expect him home for at least another few weeks, that he was so close to securing the androids in Britain the rights they so desperately deserved.

The other android had walked in to her room when she threw a shoe at the wall in frustration, still clad in her skimpy clothing. He had stuttered, blushed, and froze. His reaction was the one she had wanted from Markus, but the next best thing was Josh. He was cute, in a nerdy kind of way, but what she didn't expect was his decidedly large erection.

She'd seduced him, needing to feel needed and important. While she was a Traci, she was used and abused, but when Markus, and now Josh, made love to her, it was a whole other experience. Markus was adorable with his shyness and innocence, but Josh was completely different; he was an imaginative lover, relentless and attentive, ensuring her pleasure before his own.

Currently, she was held against the wall, naked and helpless as he slammed his hips against hers, hitting her sensors just the right way. His hands were holding hers against the wall, her legs wrapped around his hips. "Fuck, Josh. Oh, rA9!"

His lips were her on hers, swallowing her cries. "You are so beautiful, North." Josh's tongue traced the shell of her ear, making her shiver. "You should be with me, not Markus."

"Yes," she moaned. "Yes."

"He's never here when you need him to be," he whispered into her ear, his breath hot. "But I am."

"Shit," she groaned, her nails raking down his back, her walls milking him as she came. "Oh, shit." Her legs shook on his hips, the wires in her joints short circuiting with the intensity of her orgasm. "RA9, Josh. I swear, you are going to break me one day."

"That's the plan, ain't it?" He smirked, carrying her to a chair in the room, gently lowering her into it. "Markus should be home later today, so you may want to clean up before he gets here."

North hummed, pulling him down for a hard kiss. "Can't wait for him to go on another trip, then."

Again, she loved Markus; he was an exceptional leader, and was so kind, fighting with the UN and other countries to ensure androids worldwide had the rights of those in the United States. But, that took up so much of his time and left her bereft and lonely. Thankfully, Josh was always there for her when Markus wasn't.

"I can't, either, North."


End file.
